The Dragon Clans
by Kosmic
Summary: A story about a war that once took place that might take place again. 25th chapter is up. Finished!
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin showdown. I do own the world I have made up.

**Intro**

Once a long time ago there was a fight to determine good and evil. This fight took place against Dashi and Wuya. During this fight there was a war against good vs. good. A fight that was that is made up of four dragon clans.

The dragon clans were of Crystal dragon clan, Silver dragon clan, Ruby dragon clan, and Diamond dragon clan.

The war between them and the fight between Dashi and Wuya ended at the same time. Dashi meets up with the dragon clan elders. Dashi has known about them but not there war. The elders told of Dashi about there war because Dashi was a chosen fighter all four of them.

Dashi granted his power to them as they did to him. They all hoped one day that the world will be in complete peace. They all know in the future evil will stick there head out once again.

It was Dashi who found out what each dragon clan had an element. Crystal of fire, Silver of wind, Ruby of earth, and diamond of water.

Dashi has seen a part of the future that the clans will go to war again. The powers the clans gave him gave him that ability. Dashi told this to his only friend. A dragon named Dojo who he has saved once. Dojo suggested to Dashi to make chosen of the Xiaolin temple should be from each clan.

Dashi understood what Dojo was thinking. Make four chosen that are from each clan to stop the war. It was perfect idea he started to say it was his own. This was only push Dojo to burn a part of Dashis cloths.

Dashi gathered his power and shot it around the world so this would come to pass. Only Dojo could sense the chosen no one else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Beginning**

**Raimundo Pro**

I awoke thanks to my kid sister who was at my knocking like a she had tons of candy. "Wake up Rai Rai. Its morning time and mom and dad want to talk to you."

"Jessie my name is not Rai Rai. It is either Raimundo or Rai. Give me a minute and I will be down in a second." I screamed has she run off laughing. _I do not know were she even got that name. _Rai said to himself.

I got up put on some cloths and looked at my self in the mirror. I have bed hair so I fixed it to how I liked it. I went to my door and unlocked and open my door. My room was on the second floor.

I hated my life because I was born and raised a circus star. I hated my fame I never talk about it to my friends. My only two friends I really have. I walked down stares I saw my parents talking to an old man. Once I got at the bottom step I realized that I do not have my necklace.

I ran up before my mom and dad saw me. I saw my little sister run out of my room with my necklace. "Come back here you little brat. Give me my necklace now." I yelled at her who got around me and got down stares.

That necklace my mom gave. She told me to always leave it on at all cost. She did not want me to lose it ever. My little sister has it.

We ran in the room mother, father, and that old man was. My mom stopped her and asked for back. My little sister always listened to her.

"Raimundo please do not loose this necklace." My mom told me as my little sister ran off yelling "Rai Rai is in trouble."

"Do not call me Rai Rai." I shouted at her.

"Raimundo this here is master Fung. He is a martial arts instructor." My dad said making me star right at him not this old man.

I have been on the streets getting into fights. I have always come out as victor but I always had wounds at the end.

"Dad I have told you plenty of times. I do not need to learn how to fight." I said starting to raise my voice.

"Son this is not about that." My mom spoke up. She knew I can already fight unlike my dad.

"I am sorry but I came here for you young man." The old man now spoke.

"I have heard of your skills from over the sees. I want to invite you to my school of martial artist to test what you can do." He continues to speak.

I looked at him then my mom. "Mom I need to speak to you real quick before I say yes or no to master guy." She nodded and got up. My father got up but my mother pushed him back.

We walked up to my room. "Mom if I go you can not train me. I thought you were going to teach me your self about this fighting stuff your mother that taught you." I told her.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I want you to learn to fight for your self now. I want you to go with this man and learn to fight as a Xiaolin fighter. There is really no more for me to teach you any ways." She said to me and hugged me.

"What about those stories about the war of the four dragons?" I said holding back my tears. I never wanted to cry ever and I kept that to my self.

"There is no more to know. Just remember you are a silver dragon. A dragon that will not lose his will." She told me as I agreed.

We went back down stares and told him I will go. I packed up every thing I needed. My mom and dad watched me pack up. I was going for the swords my dad gave me but he said right before I could grab them. Once they walked away from my room I took them.

I went out to the peach were the old man was. I like the waves at the beach. I always loved surfing. I saw a two other people with him. Two kids one is a japans girl. You can tell she was japans easily. The other looked like a cowboy.

"Come we might miss our flight." The old man said.

We walked off to the air port. The girl was on her phone. I could not take my eyes off her. She has not yet notice I was starring at her.

_She was cute. What am I saying? I have been out with tons of girls. Why does this one tell me she is cuter then the rest. _The cowboy elbowed me.

"It is rude to stare partner." He whispered to me as I got a bit angry at him.

Our ride took awhile like a whole day. We landed in China it looks different from home. No beach for it looks like miles. We traveled on a trail to a temple. Wow my dad would like to hear I was fighting in a temple.

My dad was one of those people who cleaned out places like temples and pyramids until he found mom of course. The old man went off and told us to wait right here. We heard him coming back but as well this girl was on her phone. _Girls. _I thought real fast.

"Omi these are our new students." The man returned with a small bald child.

_Wait did he just say student? No I was told he I was to test my talent not to learn. They all tricked me. Mom, dad, this old man, and my little sister. Yes mainly my little sister. _I thought angrily.

"Omi this is Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo." The old man said as we all said hi once he called our names.

_So this girl names is Kimiko. I got to remember every thing about her if I want her mine. _I thought with a grin.

"Hello my new friends. I will teach you every thing you should know." The bald boy said walking off in one direction and the old man in the other. The other two followed the little guy as I went after the old one.

"Wait hold on a sec master errs…" I already forgot his name.

"Its Fung and what can I do for you." I looked at him.

"If memory serves me you said I was to test my skill not be a student." I said as he looks at me in a smile.

"Yes I did and that is why you are here." Master Fung said to me.

"They what is with this whole student thing?" He looked at me like I was ten. I was really seven teen.

"I am sorry but you are a student. Yes we are testing your skill but you are also a student here to learn." He said now walking off leaving me in shock.

_That crafty old man got me. No one in years has gotten me like that ever. Fine then I will play this game and become the best. _I said in thought when the little Omi came up to me.

"I suggest you respect me and follow. I will teach you every thing you know." He said with the other two behind him.

"Respect this." I said pulling down his pants. One thing is for sure this kid does not know a thing about street.

Clay laughed at him and Kimiko was telling her friend what I just did. Omi was so embraced.

**End**

**Kosmic: **There will be more. I will put more up once I get some reviews so R&R. This is my story I am not following the original story of the show. So enjoy and I will make the next chapter. - Starting this because I was hoping on just working on one. So I will not continue my other stories for a long while. Sorry but I just could not leave this one in my head any longer. -


	2. The villains

**Kosmic: **I am stating this now because I feel like an idiot and did not state it earlier. Once I get one review on any of my stories I will update that story. Sorry if any one is angered about me not updating my other stories.

**Disclaimer: **On first chapter.

**The villains**

**Jacks Pro**

I am in my evil lab looking at the world map. _I will role the world. _I thought to my self. My reasons to role our my own.

I heard my lab door open. I turned and look. It was Ashley in her cat suit. She calls her self Katnappe. She grew attached to me. She is so annoying and that is probably the reason she hangs around.

"Hey Jack so what is with this whole evil thing working? O yea your dad wanted to give you this puzzle box he found." She threw the puzzle box at me and I caught it.

"Well I decided on take over the world." I said figuring out the puzzle. "I am tired of doing those small crimes. I know you like it but I want the world." She laughed at me.

"At least I am getting jewels and money out of the deal. Take the world is a big job you know. Need any help taking it?" She said with a smile as I was done with the puzzle.

"My prize is a mask?" I said throwing the puzzle behind me.

"If I do I will call you. By the way need any help with any big hits?" I said as she was leaving.

"No thanks but thanks any way." She said in her cat like tongue.

A purple smoke came from behind me once Kat was gone. I turned around and saw the mask floating as a body came out. The body formed a girl that looks like my age. She took the mask off and I felt like melting. She was hot.

"Hi there boy who might you be?" She asks me as I was gaining my strength back.

"Jack Spicer evil boy genius at your serves. Who may you be?" I ask as she looked around my lab.

"I am Wuya an evil witch from… What year is it any way?" She asks me as I went to my big computer and pushed a button. She was impressed how it just did that.

"The year is two thousand." I said to her as she drops her jaw.

"I have been in that puzzle box for one thousand and five hundred years." She screams stamping her feet.

"Did you say one thousand and five hundred years? You don't even look like you're in your twenties." She looked at me and blushed.

She ran over to one of my mirrors and looked at her self. She smiled widely and was happy. She says some words and a little spark appeared then disappeared.

"Darn you Dashi. You box drained all my powers. On the other hand thank you Dashi for making me look younger." She said as I was putting two plus two together.

"So this Dashi character put you in that puzzle box? Well I believe he is dead now." I said with a smirk as my eyes have not yet left this girl name Wuya.

"Would you like if I got some books for you to read what has happen during that time to now?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Please if you would mind." I went up stares and went to the library my parents had in the house. She followed me there. She saw all the books and was amazed.

"So what evil did you do back then?" I asked her as she went to look at some books.

"Let me think on that real quick. I used my magical powers to destroy almost every thing. I did not do much then that except look for some powerful magic artifacts called shen gong wu." She said getting my interest.

"You think these shen gong wu still be out there?" She looked at me and nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chase Pro**

I walked out of my lair. I could sense an old evil has popped its head out to the world. I can also sense good has gotten stronger. I know it is not my time to do anything yet. I sat down to mediate to see what this evil was and this good was.

I can now see it all. An evil witch name Wuya has come back from one thousand five hundred years ago. She is younger and her powers are very weak. I remember now she was defeated by Dashi a long time ago.

I saw four kid's three boys and one girl. They are Xiaolin fighters that are from the line Dashi is from. The tall boy Clay has the power of earth. The small boy Omi has the power of water. The girl Kimiko has the power of fire. The other boy Raimundo has the power of wind.

Something bothers me though. These children seem more then Xiaolin fighters. I can not put my finger on it at all. They have other powers what are they? I got up and started to think about these strange powers they had. I have never felt these powers ever.

I walked in to my lair with all my lions, tigers, and other big cats looking me. They are all fighters from the past that I got to join me. These new fighters will be perfect in my collection.

I sat in my thrown like chair to think hard on those powers these kids have. They are all new to me. So I must have them all. To bad I can not do anything at this time. I was bound to my lair by a powerful wizard. I can not leave until his spell has vanished.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Yea I know I should be killed for doing this. R&R and tell me what you think. Once I get a review I will start on my next chapter.


	3. The new Adventure

**Kosmic: **I know a lot of people probable hate as for the mistakes I have done. I am still working on so if you just please go with it for now I will be happy. Framers I do not mind. A review to me is a review.

**Disclaimer: **On first chapters.

**The new Adventure**

**Kimiko's Pov**

Yesterday was just new to me then to any other person I might. At first it did not seem as if we all had rooms to are selves. But there are rooms for each one of us. Once I got in my room I had to redecorate. After words sense it was getting dark I went to sleep.

It is now morning as I awoke. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. I always take a shower when I wake up. Once I started putting on my cloths and fixing my hair I heard some kind of wind interment. It sound like a sad sound turning into a happy up beat sound.

I went out of my room and the first person I saw was Clay. He was carving wood before he noticed me. The musical sound was still being played.

"Well howdy their Kimiko. Good mornin to ya Kimiko. I was the first up and I thought you were playing that lovely music." He looked at me with his eyes that are covered by his hair.

"Sorry that were not I. Good morning Clay. Do you know were that music is coming from?" I asked as I was getting use to the sun light now.

"I am very sorry but no. Whoever is playing it is good though. I bet you its Omi because I cannot see Raimundo playing that music." I smiled and agreed to that.

I walked over to the kitchen was and saw Omi eating. _If he is not, it has to be one of the monks or master Fung. _I thought until my off rang. I picked it up and it was my best friend.

**Raimundo Pov**

I was in my room playing my ocarina. I heard right out side of my room Clay and Kimiko talking. I did not really know what about so I continued to play. This melody I played reminded me of home. I know I was tricked in coming here so why not have fun with it.

I continued to play as I got to my door of my room. I was in a dilemma though. To open my door I needed my hand. I was using the ocarina in both hands because that was how I was taught how to play.

I was at my door angry. I did not want to stop because I would lose my place and start all over. I looked down at my feet. _Perfect _I thought kicking my door open. I will fix my door later.

Once my door was kicked open, Clay jumped back and saw me playing my ocarina.

"No way you're playing those tones?" He questions then started laughing.

I cannot believe this he was laughing at me because I am playing an ocarina. I am so pulling a prank on him later.

Kimiko and Omi ran out hearing Clay laugh and saw me playing my ocarina. Omi started laughing but not Kimiko she was just surprised I was playing it. Ok I am pulling a prank on both Clay and Omi.

I stopped playing and threw the ocarina on my bed. I closed my door that was some what beat up.

"Raimundo why did you kick your door open?" Master Fung asked in a judging tune.

"I was using my hands and me in a dilemma. I did not want to stop what I was doing with my hands, so I kicked my door open." As I told the truth Clayed laughed even more with Omi pointing at me saying "Raimundo uses your mind." Kimiko just giggled a little then stopped.

"It's use your brain Omi." Kimiko correcting Omi as master Fung rubbed his forehead.

"All of you we will start training now." Master Fung said as my stomach growled.

"You should have come out a long time ago partner. Breakfast is over." Clay said as he walked to the court yard.

I followed thinking of what prank to pull on Omi and Clay. We all stopped at an obstacle course.

Omi went first, and he was fast and very skillful as he went through. Kimiko was next she was as fast or skillful as Omi, but she did it in style. Clay was up next I know he will have the lowest time.

"So all I have to do his get that puppy toy first right?" He asked master Fung he nodded yes. Once he started he just walked up to the toy and picked it up.

"Very nice Clay you have beaten Omi time." Master Fung said as Omi was disagreeing.

"But master Fung he did not go through the course. He had to do jumping and kicking" Master Fung stopped Omi and told him. "Everyone sees life differently young one. We all do things differently." Omi signed and let it go.

It was my turn up once I heard go I ran the course fast. I chose to do it my may not Clays way. I did beat Omis time but I was not as skilled as him.

"You all may have time to your selves for now. Once lunch is done please return here." Master Fung said walking off.

Kimiko went on her computer, Omi was practicing, and Clay went carving on his wood. It was time for some pay back. I started on Clay.

I went to where all the clay was stored and put some in a bucket. I walked by Clay and tripped my self over a rock. All the clay in the bucket fell on Clay. I did this well enough he thought it was an accident.

He helps me up as I was laughing. He knew what was funny. His name is Clay and there is clay on him. Kimiko did not laugh she knew I fell on prepuce. Now all who is on my list was Omi.

I went to the kitchen and slightly opened a red soda. I pored some out and added a lot of hot sauce. No one notices me well that was what I thought. I did not see Kimiko typing and watching me.

I walked over to Omi. "Omi want a soda? You did really well in the obstacle course today." He nodded and I handed him the soda.

"Omi don't!" Kimiko yelled too late while Omi drank the whole thing. His face turned all red he ran to the kitchen yelling out "water."

"That was mean Raimundo. You should be apologies to him." I looked at her, and she was right. He only laughed and made fun of me a little. In addition Omi is too easy to trick.

"Fine I will Kimiko. But I am going to wait because he did laugh at me and made fun of me earlier." She looked at like me with this look I could not understand.

**Kimiko Pov**

Good Raimundo does as I say. I have this thing to make people feel guilty. I do understand why he did it. Mental notes do not make fun and laugh at Raimundo. He will try and pull a prank on you.

He looked at me. "Please you do not have to call me Raimundo. Would please call me Rai? Do not ever call me Rai Rai. If you do, you might find your self in both Clays and Omis position."

I looked at him and said. "Thank you giving me that warning. If you do not want to call me Kimiko call me Kim. Ok Rai." He smiled at me and agreed. He went off to the kitchen probably to apologize to Omi.

**3rd person View**

Rai walks into the kitchen and sees Omi drinking a lot of water. "Hey Omi I am sorry I tricked you. That was a warning. Do not laugh at me and make fun of me." Omi turned his head and stared at me.

"You did this to me because I laughed and made fun of you." Omi shouted jump kicking me out of the kitchen.

Kim saw this and got in the way. "Omi Rai was just apologizing to you. There is no mean to fight."

Omi took his eyes off Raimundo and looked at Kimiko. "What for he tricked me because I laughed at him and made fun of him a little." He shouted alarming Dojo, Clay, and master Fung.

"What is going on here? Omi explains why are you yelling." Master Fung demanded.

"Raimundo tricked me into drinking some hot sauce master Fung." Master Fung looked at Raimundo.

"Raimundo I have a chore for you and you will not have lunch now come." Raimundo got he looks like he was in pain from the inside. Kimiko knew he felt terrible inside.

Clay ran out. "Wait master Fung sir. Raimundo did not have breakfast. You just can't let him starve like that." Clay said as Fung gave him a glare.

Kimiko walked up to Omi who was glaring at Raimundo. She hit Omi really hard in the head. Omi fell to the ground. Clay walked up to Kimiko.

"Why did you do that for Kimiko?" Kim looked at Clay with a tear rolling off.

"Because Omi did not say the whole story. Rai only did what he did because Omi laughed and made fun of him a bit. Rai went to apologize and Omi kicked him and started shouting at him." Kim said now walking over to her lap top to pick it up. Kim walked to her room.

**Kimiko Pov**

I walked into my room. I closed my door and locked it. _What is this feeling? _I thought to my self.

_I defended Rai and my heart skipped. No ways do I like him nor do I? When my dad said coming here, would be a new adventure for me. He was right it. I am the only girl here. Three boys, old monks, and a dragon. I am the only girl here._

I shook my head and reopened my lap top. I had to get my mind of things off of everything.

**Raimundo Pov**

_Stupid Omi he did not saying the whole story. Once I got away, I tried to explain the whole thing to master Fung. He won't even listen to me. Man I am hungry. _

Omi walked up eating a sandwich on the ground I am cleaning. He walked through the whole hallway I was cleaning. Now I have to redo the whole thing. I hold back on attacking him.

Omi was starting to piss me off. I started to clean where he walked until I saw Clay stand hold out a sandwich to me.

"Thanks Clay but I can't. If master Fung found out I ate, I have to do another hall way. By the way I am sorry about earlier. I faked that trip to get you back earlier." I said to him as I was cleaning.

"I am sorry to partner. I should have made fun of you earlier. I did not really know came over me. Master Fung did not say anything for helping you though." Clay put the sandwich on a plate and helped me.

I just made a friend just now. I cannot believe I have two good friends now. One where I lived and one right next to me. This was the adventure of life.

Master Fung was not seeable but he was watching me and Clay. He was happy to see how things are going.

**Omi Pov**

I walked back to make more mess for Raimundo. He is a jerk and I do not really like him at all. I turned the corner and saw Clay helping.

"Clay what are you doing? This is Raimundo punishment not yours." Clay looked at me I know he was glaring at me. I could not see his eyes but I know he was Glaring.

"I know little partner. There is nothing in Rai punishment saying we cannot help. He is here cleaning because of you Omi." He said to calm his voice then helping Raimundo some more.

"Omi I have a request for you." I turned around and saw master Fung.

I followed him with glee. Whenever he says request, it is a job he needed done. We went out to the courtyard.

"Omi you know that you are the chosen dragon of water correct?" Master Fung said in a calm voice.

"Yes master I know. I am the chosen to defeat evil whenever it pops his or her out." I said give a kick to the air.

"Well then have you figured out who the other elements chosen are?" He said to me. I was confused, but I thought there was only I.

"No master Fung I have not I thought I was the only one." I said feeling low because I thought I was.

"Well then you should know then. Kimiko is the chosen of fire, Clay is the chosen of earth, and Raimundo is the chosen of wind. For now on in you will treat them with respect." I was surprised to hear this from master Fung.

Dojo heard this all from where he was. "There is a lot more then that Fung a lot more." He whispered knowing. Their true powers are not their elements.

**End**

**Kosmic: **R&R and ask me what you think. If I may ask from my reviewers for some ideas for shen gong wu. I am not planning to use any from the show.


	4. Two New Powers

**Kosmic: **Sorry for not updating. I have to share my computer with my sister because hers exploded.

**Disclaimer: **On first chapter.

**Two New Powers**

**Raimundo Pov**

It was a fast month once I got use to everything. Fighting villains, getting shen gong wu, and trying to impress a girl I am in love takes a lot out of any one. Clay has started to respect me a little more so not that many pranks were pulled on him. On the other hand Omi has not yet had my respect because he is treating me like garbage.

We are having morning free time I was practicing soccer with style to impress Kim who was not paying attention. She was on her computer typing away. _Why can't she just look my way? Stop type and look at me girl. _I thought as Omi walks up to her.

"Kimiko I found these flowers near the temple. I want you to have them." Omi said making me get angry.

"Thanks Omi how thankful of you." Kim said to Omi giving him a kiss on the forehead.

That got me really angry as I kick the soccer ball into the air. I did not notice my leg glowed silver when I kicked the soccer ball. The soccer ball flew it looked like it went into space.

Every one looked up surprised what I did. I was too surprised I did not know my kicks were that strong. Dojo was the only one who saw my leg glow for the moment. _So Raimundo is the first to gain his powers. _Dojo thought to himself.

"Raimundo I demand how you kick that ball so high." Omi shouted at me as I gave him a shrug.

"I do not know Omi so don't ask." I responded as he started getting angry say words as "I should be better" and "I have trained a lot longer then you have."

Dojo slithered up to me. "Rai may I talk to you alone for a minute please." I nodded sure as we walked off.

"Have you heard of the four dragon clans?" He asked me as I nodded yes.

"What you did back there was you used your new powers to kick that ball. You have the power of silver Rai." I looked at him shocked.

"How do you know of the story Dojo?" I asked Dojo.

"I was there with Dashi when it all happened. Rai you can not tell anybody this at all. If word got out the dragon clans could go back to war." I nodded and agreed with Dojo.

"One more thing I should tell you Rai. You and three others will have to join forces to stop new evil and the war. Dashi saw that the clan will go to war again. You must stop that from happening." Dojo told me as like tons of bricks fell on my back. More responsible is now on me great.

I went back to the others when I heard Clay yell out "Jacks coming this way after our wu."

We all saw Jack and Wuya coming. We all got ready for the fight. Jack landed on the wall and looked at all of them.

"Wuya you said you sense some great power from one of them right? So who is it that has that power?" He asked quietly to Wuya. Wuya pointed at Rai.

"Jack bots attack and capture Raimundo" Jacked yelled some his robots appeared. It looked like hundreds of them appeared.

They all started to fight the bots. Jacks backpacked changed. Some type of robotic long arms came out. Jack went down and went after Raimundo. One of the arms hits and grabs Raimundo. Some cloth comes out and tangles him up.

"I got you know. Let's go Wuya." Jack yelled flying off with Raimundo.

The bots were all destroyed as the others went to Dojo you went super sized.

**Kimiko Pov**

"Why did they want Rai?" Kim asks to every one.

"I do not know but we should go after them fast." Dojo said super sizing himself. They all jump on and went after Jack.

We all got to Jacks house. We went down to his lab were Rai was sleeping on a cold metal table. "Jack bots attack" Jack yelled as all of his bots attack.

Wuya was right next to Raimundo casting a spell. A robot exploded right behind her stopping her. She looked behind her and saw me running at her.

I kick her in the stomach making her fly back. I tried to pick up Rai but he was a bit heavy. I looked at Rai he looked cute asleep. One of my hands I used to try picking Rai up I felt muscle. Rai never looked muscular though.

Clay ran up and picked him up. Jack appeared at are only exit. Again his backpack had those long arm hands out come out. "Now what" Clay yelled because he was holding Rai. Wuya shot a small blast out that flew by my head hitting Rai and Clay.

Right then my heart beat was rushing. I was getting angry at Jack and Wuya. I ran past Clay who was still holding Rai and I punched Jack. For a moment my hand was all crystal like. I was too busy hitting Jack to notice but Dojo did notice.

Jack was out of our way. We ran outside and Dojo super sized him self after he jumps of Clays hat. While we were on Dojo Clay hand me Rai and he started to speak to Omi.

I did not pay attention to what they were saying. My attention was on Rai. He was laying on me. I could not help but feel his muscular arms and chest. I knew I was falling for him but will he fall for me. I pictured Rai and my self in my mind.

His ocean green eyes are starring into my blue gem eyes. The pictured moved as we locked lips. _I want that. I really want to kiss Rai. _I thought to my self.

Clay was still talking to Omi. They were not looking at me. I took this time to kiss Rai on the lips. Of course I closed my eyes to imagine him awake in my mind.

**Raimundo Pov**

I felt a pair of lips pressed against mine as I slowly woke up. I saw Kim eyes closed as she kissed me. I remembered Jack took me and put me asleep. It must have been Kim who saved me. She took her head back not seeing I saw her.

I got up I now know I am on Dojo. "What happened?" I said getting every ones attention.

**Kimiko Pov**

_O gods please do not tell me he did not wake up as I kissed him. _I thought blushing like made. No one notice I was blushing.

"Raimundo do you know why Jack and Wuya took you?" Omi asked wanting to know why.

_I knew but I can not tell them why. _Raimundo thought."No I am sorry I don't." Rai said hoping Omi will buy it.

Later that day we all went to bed. I was in my room just now starting to put on my night cloths when a knock came to my door.

"Who is it?" I asked putting on my top half.

"It's me Rai. Kim I need to talk to you." Rai said at the other end of the door.

_I bet my self anything it was about that kiss. Crap so he was awake when I gave him that kiss. _I thought in shock.

"Give me a minute Rai" I said in a panic putting my cloths on.

I walk up to my door and opened it. I saw Rai in his pajamas. He was wearing an all white bottom pants and a light blue shirt.

"Come in." I said as he walks in. I closed my door.

"Kim on Dojo earlier you kissed me why?" Rai asked me.

"I… I was hoping you were completely ok. It just slipped sorry." I said as he starts looking at the ground. He signed and whispered "I thought she was in love damn I am so stupid." I heard his whisper.

"Are you ok Rai? Did you think I was going to say something else?" I asked as him as he hit his head.

"This might sound strange Kim but once I first saw you I have had this little crush." Rai put me into shock.

"Over the month the crush grew. I am sorry if this is coming out like this." He said as he looked at me sad yet scared.

"Rai I… do love you. I lied at what I said. I was scared you would not accept it." I was starting to sweat a little as Rai walked up to me.

Rai took his hands and put them at my waist. I put my on his shoulders. Our faces were getting closer. Out lips were like an inch away.

"Kimiko lights out it time to sleep." Master Fung said out side my door. We landed out lips together. I was ignoring master Fung and I did not care. I felt like the world stood still. After a couple minutes when our kiss broke. We went to sleep on my bed. I was holding Rai and Rai was holding me.

Morning rolled as I heard "Rai is gone." Outside my room. I saw Rai was right next to me. I knew they were going to come to my room to get me. I have forgotten to lock my door. If they saw Rai in my room both of us will be in trouble.

Clay opened my door yelling "Rai gone mis…" He saw Rai in my bed. Omi peaked his head in my room because Clay did not finish his sentence.

"Master Fung I have found Raimundo in Kimiko's room." Omi shouted to master Fung. Master Fung appeared behind Clay. Clay knew something really bad is about to happen.

**End**

**Kosmic: **More will come trust me. R&R tell me what you think. I am open up to suggestion for any punishment. I will start on the next chapter either Tuesday or Wednesday.


	5. Punishment and the Fight

**Kosmic: **Well thank you for the little amount of the reviews. I feel so sad people just probably just don't love me. I should just die right now.

**Jack: **I call Kosmic's computer.

**Raimundo: **I Call Kosmic's swords.

**Omi: **I call his game cube.

**Dojo: **I call his iguanas.

**Katnappe: **I call his queen size bed.

**Kimiko: **I call his black leather jacket.

**Clay: **I call his chain rope.

**Wuya: **I call his soul.

**Chase: **I call his powers and abilities.

**Kosmic: **That proves it no one loves me. Well good bye crewel worlds. I will leave my soul to type the rest of the stories.

**Punishment and the Fight**

"Raimundo and Kimiko for one whole week both of you will only be doing things only things. All the chores, sleeping in your own beds, eating, and getting the Shen gong wu. Do you both understand? If I catch you two doing anything else, I will add another day." Master Fung told Kimiko and Raimundo.

**Raimundo Pov**

I ate breakfast then started on the hall way scrubbing. _I cannot believe this. Because we slept together, we have to do this. Master Fung you are cold heart. _I thought to my self as I worked.

Once I was done, I had to work on fixing part of the temple Clay and Omi trained around. Once I got there, it was badly damaged. I signed, and this will take me all day. I wonder how bad Kim is doing.

**Kimiko Pov**

I ate breakfast then started on the bathroom clean up. I got to the bathroom were Clay walks out. "Man never eats beans and stake for breakfast again." He said walking off. I felt my stomach flip and turn.

I looked at the bathroom and braised my self. I walked in and rushed out gasping for air. _Clays never eat beans and stake in the morning ever. _I thought as I walked back in with a cloth over my mouth.

My next job was to take care of master Fung gardens. This was easier until I heard Rai yelling and running. Bees were chasing him and he ran near me. We both ran away outside the temple to a river.

We both jumped in the river and waited for a couple minutes to surface. I could not breathe under water as long as Rai. Once I was gasping for when the bees were still there. Rai grabbed my face and put his lips on mine. It was nice but I know he was doing this so I won't get stung.

We popped our heads out of the water once they were all gone. We got out of the river and said our thanks to one another. We both saw master Fung. "I am going to add another day to your week." He said as I was put into shock.

"Wait master Fung, but this was my fault. I was fixing the area were Clay and Omi trained and I hit a bee's nest by mistake. I ran away from them and I came close to Kim. We came here to get away. This is my entire fault not Kim's." Rai said to defend me.

"Fine then Raimundo you have an extra day not Kim." Master Fung said walking off.

"Rai you shouldn't have defended me." I said all wet walking back with him.

"It was not your fault though. It was mine and you should not be punished because of me." Rai said walking back to where he was working.

_Thank you Rai for that. I promise to get you back for your kindness. _I thought watching Rai. I can see through his white shirt he was warring.

**Raimundo Pov**

Even though I was so wet, I continued to work. Once it seemed all done Clay walked up to me. "Are you ok Rai? I heard you got another day of chores." He asked me as I was finishing.

"Yea I am fine. Those bees made me get another day." I pointed and Clay looked at them.

"Sorry to say this to you Rai but Omi put that bee's nest there." Clay said as I turn and faced him with anger.

"Calm down Rai I am going to try and explain this to master Fung. Cross your fingers and hope we will take that day off." Clay said as I thanked him.

It was lunch time and I went to get some lunch. I saw Omi there laughing and smiling. He got me angry but I was too hungry to do a damn thing. I made my self a sandwich and started to eat it.

Omi was demonstrating a new move and hit my sandwich on the ground. I was holding back all my angry I could as I cleaned it up. Clay walked up to me. "Sorry Rai master Fung is not going for it."

"Well thanks for trying any way Clay." I said to him because he did try. Before I could eat anything else, master Fung stopped me. "I am sorry Raimundo put I know you already had a sandwich." He said to me as I explained to him what happened. He just gave me a broom and told me to sweep up the kitchen.

**Kimiko Pov**

I finished the garden work and went to wash up for lunch. I sat down to eat my meal and Omi was telling me and then showed me a new move he learned. He hit Rai's lunch on the floor. I saw and heard everything. I am starting to understand how Rai feels.

Master Fung gave me a mop he wanted me to mop up the grand hall. It was a very big room. I had to do this all by myself. I cannot believe Omi he walks in with muddy shoes over where I already mopped. I chassed him out and redid the area's he mad foot steps.

This was basically the same thing for the whole week. Clean up and do some of them over. Rai got in trouble again because he missed dinner once and went out to get a mid night snake.

I watched Rai do his chores. I could not do much but watch him. I could be on my lap top or on my phone but no I wanted to watch him. Omi tried to talk to me but I gave him the cold shoulder. I was going to give him a two-day silent treatment.

Once the two days were over, I went over to Rai to talk to him. "Are you ok Rai?" I asked him because his week and two days were rough.

"Yea I am, are you ok?" He asked me as Omi and Clay started yelling.

"Yea I am but you did a lot more then me." I said trying to ignore the other two yells.

**Clay Pov**

"You are wrong Clay." Omi shouted at me.

"Omi Kimiko is not in love with you. If she is in love with anyone, it is Raimundo." I told him as Kim and Rai turned the corner.

"I know Kimiko is in love with me and I can prove it." Omi said walking over to Kim who now knows what we are talking about.

Before Omi could say a word, I heard Rai shout "Field Goal" Rai kick Omi far.

Omi ran up to Rai. "What was that all about Raimundo?" Omi shouted out at him.

"Ok let me tell you this the best way I could. Ever sense I came here you have been rude and mean to me. I cannot hold that angrily in forever. So I had to release a little of it. I am very sorry I hit you though Omi." I heard Rai say as Omi ran off shouting out.

"Master Fung Raimundo kicked me." This made me get a bit angry at the little guy. I have been the nicest guy I can be but Omi is starting to push all of out buttons.

**Omi Pov**

I found master Fung and told him what Raimundo did to me. "Thank you Omi I will talk to Raimundo and give him a peace of my mind." Master said as I followed him.

We got out where the others were. They were talking about leaving.

"Why young ones' why do you wish to leave?" Master said to the others.

"Well master Fung sir Omi has been pushing his luck." Clay said as Kimiko started up next. "Yea ever sense we all came here he has not respected Raimundo at all. Now he is disrespecting me and Clay." Kimiko said to put me to shame. "No offence Omi but I have tried my best to respect you but you do not return it. My self I am just getting tired of all this too." Raimundo finished for all of them.

Master Fung looked at me then at the others. "I understand your concern's young ones. If maybe I gave you all some time off will, you return. I will do everything I can with Omi." Master said putting me into more shock.

The others spoke to each other and agreed to master Fung. "Then I will let you all off to your home towns tomorrow." Master Fung said to take some strange objects out.

"This is like Dojo sense to locate Shen gong wu. If any go off near by you will you go after them?" Master said as they all agreed. "You all may take one Shen gong wu from the vault to help you." Master said finishing.

**End**

**All Characters: **Why are you not dead yet Kosmic?

**Kosmic: **Because I want to see if anyone cares or not. If I get no reviews in two days, I will kill my self. Begging Please R&R I want to be loved.


	6. Returning to a new Home

**Kosmic: **I LIVE!

**Xiaolin Showdown Crew: **NO!

**Kosmic: **Ok I am done, ranting and trying to get attention. I would like to thank my reviewers for Reviewing.

The disclaimer on first Chapter

**Returning to a new Home **

**Raimundo Pov**

All three of us were taken home. I was the last one to return home. Once I got off Dojo and thanked him I ran home. I stopped close to my home. Fear struck me as I saw my house burned.

"Mom, dad, Jessie!" I yelled running to the house. No one was there as I entered. I looked everywhere for bodies and found none. _Maybe they survived and got a new home. _I thought as I ran off to a friend's house.

"Ash are you home?" As I knocked on his house door. I heard running to his door and saw him. "Rai where have you been? Haven't you heard what happened?" Ash asked away.

"Look first things is first where is my family?" I asked him as he looked toward the ground.

"Your sister is in the hospital and your parents are dead Rai." Ash put a shock to my face.

"Yesterday some guy and girl appeared. The guy had robots and the girl looked really strange. They started the fire and they were laughing at it." Ash saw me shake my fist. I knew who did this. It was the work of Jack Spicer and Wuya.

I ran off away from Ash's house to the hospital crying. Once inside I asked for Jessie's room. They told me as I ran to her room.

My sister was all in bandages. "Hey Jessie is I Rai Rai. I am here sis." I said as she looked at me. "Rai Rai your back already? Have, has it been?" She asked me it was obvious she knows mom and dad are dead.

"It has been good Jessie. I will be here by your side sis. Please be careful and don't die." I told her she smiled happily until I heard the machine that showed her heart beat stop the beeping.

"Jessie!" I yelled as doctors came in quickly. Some took me out of her room. I waited outside crying. _Rai she will be ok. Yea just keep saying that. Jesse is strong, and she can make it through this. _I thought crying as a doctor came out.

"I am very sorry to report this to you but, Raimundo your sister is gone." The doctor said to me as I tear up even more.

I was at my sister's ceremony as she was put into the grave. She was next to my mother and father. I cried and prayed there. "Mom please forgive me. I could not save Jessie. Father I am going to be strong for you if you are strong for me. Jessie please make your way to heaven." I prayed as I left very sad.

I need a new home but, where could I make a new home. I needed a place to stay. _Maybe Clay would let me stay. No I cannot go to him. I did not want to live in a farm. Maybe the temple, no I do not want Omi to pester me. Kimiko is my best option. _I thought as I went to a pay phone.

A good thing she told me her phone number before she went home. The phone rang twice. "Hello this is Kimiko who may I am speaking to?"

"Hey Kim it's me Rai." I said crying.

"Rai is something wrong? I can hear you crying." Kim said getting a bit worried.

"Kim my mom, dad, and little sister died. I need a place to stay that's not here." I started crying a bit more.

"O god Rai I am so sorry. I do not know if you can. Hold on let me ask my dad if that is fine." Kim said to leave her phone for a moment.

**Kimiko Pov**

I ran out of my room to my dad's room. He was playing one of his games. "Dad I have an important question for you." I said as my dad looked at me.

"What is it dear?" He asked me.

"First off remember everyone I mentioned to you? Well Raimundo my friend his family died. He does not want to live where he is now. Would it be all right if he comes here?" I asked him hoping he said yes.

"That is the boy you like a lot right. Well it is terrible to lose some one close to him. I know how it was when your mother died. He may stay here until he can be on his own" He said as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you dad." I ran off to tell Rai he can. I remember my mom died and it made me cry a bit.

"Rai are you still there?" I asked him over the phone.

"Yea I am still here." I can still hear him crying.

"It is all right with my father for you to stay here." I said to make him a bit happy.

"Thank you Kim a lot. I love you so much for this." He said to me.

"By the way if I may ask how did they die Rai? You really do not have to answer at all." I said to him.

"In a fire according to my friend and his desperation of the people who did it were Jack Spicer and Wuya. I am sorry but if I am coming there I do not want to miss the best flight. See you later Kim." Rai said to put me in shock.

My phone went off and I got angry. _Jack and Wuya did this to Rai but why? I know we are enemies but, why on earth would they go that far? _I thought getting really pissed off at Jack.

**Raimundo Pov**

I got on a plane that was heading to America. I looked out my window and said "Bye Rio I do not know if I will ever return." I got on another plane that took me to Tokyo Japan. I felt like some power inside me grew stronger. I thought this power was what my mom and Dojo told me of.

I got off the plane and looked at the city. I got my stuff I brought with me. I called up Kim cell. "Kimiko speaking who might this be?"

"Yo Kim I am here at the air port." I said she could tell I was already happy.

"Ok me and my dad will pick you up like in ten minutes so just wait right there ok." Kim said to me.

"Ok Kim I will be in the front waiting. See you soon." I said she said the same thing.

I went to the front of the airport to wait for Kim. Once I got there, I saw Jack starring at me. "Jack I am going to kill you." I said right in his face.

"Then go right ahead kill me. Wait if you kill me you get thrown in jail for murder." He said to get me pissed off.

"By the way Raimundo do you know Wuya can bring your family back from the dead?" Jack was starting to get on my nerves.

"If you want them alive again all you have to do it join my side and bring all the Shen gong wu to us." Jack said as I spat in his face.

"Just think about it Raimundo. This offer will be open in the future for whenever you want your family back." Jack took off fast after that.

"I would rather die before I join you." I whispered as I saw Kimiko come out of a car.

She ran up and hugged me. "Every thing will be alright Rai." Kim said making me very happy.

I got in the car and saw Kim Father. "You're Raimundo right. While you are here think of our home as your new home." He said in a smile.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I know this is some what of a sad one. On the other hand think what might happen with Rai and Kim. Next chapter will be about Clay. R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	7. Learning Japanese

**Kosmic: **First my thanks to you people. **kirkluver2005-4ever**, **dArkliTe-sPirit**, sas sas, Silver-Storm-Sword, Priestess kurumi inu's sister, **Lloyd Marshall**, **animeang3l7**, **TamerTerra**, and **kirkluver2005-4ever** for reviewing. You are all kind for reviewing so you all get a cookie. : Hands all of them a cookie:

**Raimundo: **Don't I get a cookie?

**Kosmic: **Ok I will give you and the other characters their cookies. Ok I tried and I really did but, I cannot type broken English. Sorry for the people who were hoping?

**Clay: **It's not broken English it is Texan talk.

**Kosmic: **Whatever I just cannot type it and am sorry. Please forgive me everyone. I give permission to you people to flame me for it.

**Learning Japanese**

**Raimundo Pov**

"Do I have to ware this Kimiko?" I asked her because I never dress up like this.

"You are now in Japan right? So yes you do have to. Sense I might be doing a lot like hanging with my friends, I will not be able to teach you Japanese. I hired someone to teach you." Kim said to make me very sad.

I am living in Japan now so I have to get use to every thing. Once Kimiko got done what she was doing she ran out of her house. Her father was still here. As long I am living here I have been calling him dad.

"Rai are you up for a challenge in Goo Zombies?" He asked me.

"I sure am and I will beat you this time." I said running to the game room.

Once there I saw a woman. "You must be Raimundo. Kimiko hired me to teach you Japanese." She said to me as I bolted away as fast as I could.

"You are not getting away from me so easily young man!" She shouted at me as I ran even faster.

"You have to get me first and that's not going to happen." I shouted as I looked back and saw her.

Ok now I have to get away better then this. I ran past the stares and jump and grabbed a rim. I flipped my self over easily thanks to my acrobatic skills. She ran back and went up the stares. Once I got to the top I bolted down the hallway toward my room. I opened my door went in closed and locked it.

"Ha you can't get me now." I said as I was catching my breath and sat on my bed.

"That's what you think. You just trapped your self. Kimiko gave me a key to your room." She said to make me now looking every where to hide or escape.

I looked around no windows. The closet would be the first place she would check. Then it hit me under the bed. The bed had a wooden bottom that slide a little. I open it went in and closed it.

I heard the door open that was when I have to be silent. I heard her walk over to the closet and open it. After a moment she left my closet and looked all over the room. She sat on the bed.

"Now where could that boy gone to. Kimiko will have to pay me extra to go after this boy." She sat up then looked a bit more.

"That's it's the only way. He was by the door once I opened it he must have snuck out." She ran out of the room and closed the door. I opened the area up a little for my head to check and make sure she was gone. She was so I got out of my hiding place and went to the door quietly.

I opened the door very carefully and took a quick peek out. I saw her run down the stares. She did not see me that was good. I opened the door a bit more got out and closed it quietly. I went to the corner quickly yet quietly. I saw her running to the game room.

I ran down the hall way to Kimiko room. I opened it and entered it. I closed the door quietly and locked it. Kimiko only gave her dad a spare key to her room. That I knew because she told me. I was finally safe from that woman.

I walked to Kimiko's bed and sat on it. I was getting tired so I fell asleep on her bed. It felt like hours when I woke up hearing someone trying to open it.

"Great I must have locked my self out again." It was Kimiko's voice.

"Kimiko your friend Raimundo has vanished and I can't find him. I am sorry but to asked for extra money for this." It was the woman I heard.

"I am so sorry. Rai is not the type to just sit down and learn." I heard Kim say.

"Well I can't find him and time is up here. May I get my pay for the day?" The woman said as I heard her leave a minute later.

I went up and unlocked Kimiko's door. Kim turned and says me in her room. She glared at me with fire like eyes.

"Raimundo how dare you hide in my room." Kim said as I heard running toward her.

I grabbed Kim because I believe it was that woman. I got Kim in her room then I closed and locked it.

"I know your in there boy. I will be back tomorrow for you." The woman said storming away.

"Look Kim I am so sorry but she scares me." I said to her with her eyes still like fire.

_Think Rai and fast. Kimiko is going to kill you if you don't calm her down. _I thought real fast then got an idea. I went up to Kim grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips.

**Kimiko Pov**

_What the heck? Why is Rai kissing me? I am so going to kill him once he lets go of this lovely kiss. Wow his eyes. I never realized Rai eyes were so dark green. _I thought angrily then calming. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed back. It is as if my anger just vanished.

Once we broke the kiss and he took a step back gasping for air reality broke in. I slapped him hard as I could.

"O I see through your trick Rai. Do not think a kiss from you would make me forget. By the way we got to kiss more like that more often." I said then threw him out of my room.

**Raimundo Pov**

I cannot bereave the girl that loves me could do that. I walked down stares to grabs something to eat. I was not paying much attention when I was eating. I had a dream when I was asleep in Kimiko's room. It was what Jack said to me once I got here in Japan.

_Can Wuya really revive my parents and sister? If she can then she wanted me to do something big in return. I just cannot believe they killed them just to get to me. _I thought over and over again. I want to see my family again really badly.

**Kimiko Pov**

I walked into the dinner room and saw Rai eating. I also saw a tear on his face. _He must have not yet gotten off his family's death. _I walked over to Rai and sat down next to him. Once I sat down, he looked at me.

"Rai you have to let go of the past. I know it is hard to let go of your family that died. I know it feels. Before I went to the temple like a couple months before I came to the temple my mother died." I said as Rai stopped eating all together.

"I am such an idiot how I have been acting Kim. I did not know I am so sorry. Tomorrow I promise to sit down and try to learn Japanese." Rai said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I have finally realized Rai and I are in the same boast. We both lost somebody or people we cared for. It was as if I was with my soul mate. Maybe Rai is the man for me unlike other guys who have fallen for me.

"Rai we have two weeks left until we have to head back to the temple. Try and learn Japanese fast so maybe we can go walking in the streets ok." I said as he nodded.

**Raimundo Pov**

It was the next day and the woman came in with a lot of stuff. "You are not getting away from me today boy." She said to me.

"That's right because I promised Kim I do this the right way." I said to shake my head a bit.

"Ah! I got everything here ready for the chase. Ok so you are now willing to do this then." She said with a smile.

"Yes Mam." I said to her.

We got started right away. After four hours I got the basics done. Kim did not leave today she just watched as I learned. She laughed when I messed up. Another hour past and I knew how to speak Japanese well.

"Ok that is good Raimundo. Kimiko could you please get me a glass of water please." The woman asked Kim how got up.

((Ok. This is out of story really quick. I do not know Japanese so when you see **- "to"- **in that way it japans.))

**- "Raimundo now that Kim is gone I wanted to say something to you ever sense I saw you. I love you."-**

I stumbled back as she locked my door to my room. That was where I was learning.

"Kimiko Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The woman jumped me and tied me down to my bed. She laid her lips on mine. I heard Kimiko at the other side of the door. "Wait right her boy." The woman whispered to me.

She barricaded my door. Then she walked back to me. "Kimiko help m…" I was cut off as she laid her lips on me again. _Help me Kim please. _I thought in a cry.

"That is it." I heard from Kim at the other side of the door. Kim broke the door and the barracked down.

"Get your lips of my boyfriend!" Kim shouted and attacked the woman.

After an hour I have been freed and the woman got away. "Are you ok Rai?" Kim asked me.

"That woman fell in love with me Kim. She kissed me." I said shacking a bit.

Kim laid her lips on me. We kissed as Kim father walked up behind us.

"Kimiko dear I know you are in love with him but, please do not get your hopes up. Do not forget about that contract you have to sign in the near future." I heard Kim father.

"Dad I am not signing that contract and I am not going to marry that stupid Jacob." Kim said as I got confused.

"Rai there is something I need to tell you. A very powerful gaming rival wants my dad to sign this contact and join companies. Well, and the son of the rival company likes me. I do not like him. Well the contract was changed what was added was I have to marry him." Kim told me.

"What that is just so stupid. I mean what in gods name would do that?" I said as Kim agreed.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Sorry just a spoiler for the future that's all. I hope you all enjoyed this. R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks you once again for Reviewing. I am loved.


	8. True Love

**Kosmic: **Do to extreme measures of talking and hang with my friends I have not been able to type my stories. So updates may take longer then I thought.

**Disclaimer: **On first chapters.

**True Love**

**Kimiko Pov**

I took Rai out to the town and showed him around. I was glade Rai knew Japanese so I did not have to tell him everything. My friends have finally met Rai.

Friend one "He is cute Kim. I will pay you one hundred dollars if I can take him."

"Sorry I do not think I am for sell girl right Kim." He looks at me as I smirk.

"So the bid starts at one hundred." I said holding Rai so he does not get away.

Friend two "one hundred and fifty"

Friend three "Two hundred"

Friend one "Three hundred"

Friend two "I am not paying more than three hundred"

Friend three "Five hundred"

Friend one "She wins."

"Sorry girls but I was joking, I am not letting no one barrow him." I said making Rai happy and my friend's sad.

My friends took off somewhere fast. I looked at Rai and he looked back at me with a smile.

"Rai I want to take you to a romantic place." I said to drag him away from town to a cliff side that looks out to the town.

I sat down hoping he would. He did not he just stood there admiring the sight.

"What do you think Rai Isn't it beautiful?" I asked as he said as I looked up at him.

**Raimundo Pov**

Kim looked up at me as she realized I was looking at her not the town. "Kim it may look beautiful but there is no way it looks beautiful then you."

Kim smiled at me and got and hugged me. I hugged her back only because she was feeling the same way as me. We were feeling the emotion love toward each other. I put my hands by her waist as she put hers on my shoulders. I went down to kiss her as she went up to kiss me. Once I knew we locked lips for the very first time. I felt like nothing in the world could take us apart not even my memories of my dead parents and sister.

The kissed I shared with Kim lasted for like ever. Once the kiss broke, I let out a breath for air as she did. My first kiss with my very first ever girlfriend.

**Kimiko Pov**

I cannot believe this. I felt as free as a bird. I felt like I was with my future husband. I was happy as I saw Rai happy. Rai pulled me into another kiss. This time I licked his lower lip asking for tongue. He let me in as his tongue and my own dance.

_Is this true love? _I heard a voice in my head. _Yes it is true love and who is there? _I thought as I began to talk to whoever in my mind.

_Kimiko this is no one of importance. Just ignore me and be with the man you love. - Not until you tell me who you are. - I am an observer that is trying to find the reason to true love. If you please, continue as I observe for only five more minutes. - Ok whatever you say._

I broke the kiss to take a breath.

**Jacks Lab**

**Wuya Pov**

"Wuya what are you doing now?" Jack said breaking my concentration.

"Why do you have to break my concentration? What I was doing was finding out what true love is." I said as he laughed at me.

"True love could never exist." He said to me.

"Humor me then Jack why can't true love exist?" I said to make him stop working on his robots.

"Ok I will tell you why true love does not exist. Put it this way what makes love? Too many things make up love. So that means all those ways different ways have to lead to somewhere right? People have argued what way true love is actually is. So there cannot be true love." Jack said who was only half right.

"Jack that is only half right. Out there in this world is true love and I am wanting that. Dashi when I was fighting him said I would never understand true love. Is it power or is it just emotion? If it power I want it and if it's an emotion then why can't feel it? This may seem out of my character Jack but it is something ever human feels." I said as Jacked laughed at me again.

"I have never felt it and will never feel it. I am evil to my greedy little core. I will not let my emotions get in my way of my work." Jack said not understanding what I was saying at all.

**Raimundo Pov**

It was the next day. After the second kiss I could not remember a thing. I got up realizing I was not in my room given to me. I was in Kim bed with her still there. _God what happened last night? I want to know what we did. _I thought as she woke up surprised I was in her bed.

"Kim how did I get in your bed and do you remember any after our second kiss last night?" I asked her as she looked like she did not remember ether.

"I do not know and no I do not remember do you?" She said as I shook my head no.

"Weird it was as if something to controlled us. If you are in my room did we." Kim stop talking before could continue.

I looked and saw my shirt, sucks, and shoes were the only things off. She looked and saw the same thing. We were not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

I went back to my room and got some new cloths on. I checked what day it was on my calendar. Tomorrow Dojo should be by to pick everyone up. No one knew I spent most of my time with Kimiko.

I went down stares to get something to eat. I saw Kim and her dad already eating. I sat down and also got something to eat.

"Did you two kids know what time you got home yesterday?" Kimiko's dad asked we nodded no.

He did not say anything but he smiled strangely at us. I was confused why he smiled like he did but Kim just ignored his smile. Once I was finished, I took my dish in the kitchen and cleaned it myself.

**Kimiko Pov**

Rai left to clean his dish. It was my perfect time to talk to my father.

"Dad do you know what time we returned?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"At eleven thirty last night. You and Rai look so happy yet it seemed as if no body was home in your mind." He told me as I started to question myself.

I got up and did my dishes. After words once I got done with my dishes, I saw Rai.

"What do you think Dojo will think when he picks us up tomorrow?" He told me and reminded me we were returning tomorrow.

"I do not know but you should tell master Fung what happened. You know about your parents and little sister." I said bringing up his memory of it.

"I know Kim but it does not hurt me anymore. At first and for a week it hurt me badly but now it does not." He said to my surprise he has gotten over it already.

"Come on if you think of it they were everything to me. Now sense I got to know you, you are everything to me." Rai said to make me blush a bit.

The very next day Dojo appeared as we got everything ready. He picks me and Kimiko up then got Clay as we returned to the temple.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Ok first I think I should give the ages of the characters. Raimundo is 17 - Kimiko 16 - Omi 14 - Clay 19 - Jack 16 - Wuya not sure but looks 16 or 17 in my story.

Second hide me my reviewers please.

**Rai: **Ignore him reviewers please. Ever sense Kosmic started talking to cartoonhottie200 on yahoo instant messenger he has been acting strongly. Kosmic loves talking to her but right now he thinks he can hide from her as she sleeps.

**Clay: **Sense you two are not saying it I will. R&R this chapter for Kosmic and make him happy.

**Cartoonhottie200: **There you are Kosmic lets talk shall we. Clay please stay I wish to talk to you too.

**Clay: **Yes I will stay and listen.

**Kosmic: **Hi how did you find?

**Cartoonhottie200: **Because I am that good that's why.


	9. New Student and back at Temple

**Kosmic: **Thank you all for Reviewing. Sorry but not updating it is just I have so many ideas for stories and I like a new one I was doing. I will update this chapter now.

**New Student and back at Temple**

**Raimundo Pov**

We all got back at the temple and saw a girl next to Omi. It looks like we got a new student. We landed and got off Dojo.

"Ok so Rai I just want you to explain to me why you were with Kimiko." Dojo asked as master Fung looked at me.

I sat down and began to speak. "Once I got home, I found my house burned down. A friend near by my house told me my parents died and explain what the people looked like to me. It sounds like Jack Spicer and Wuya did it. My sister was at the hospital once I got there she spoke to me. Doctors rushed in and an hour passed and she died. I went to Kimiko House to get away and leave my memory's behind me." I finished and saw Omi, Clay, Dojo, and the girl looked sad. Kim was hugging me and master Fung was hiding his emotions I can tell.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked." Dojo said to me.

"It is ok Dojo, and I have to keep what's in the past in the past." I told Dojo who started to smile a bit.

"I am so sorry for how I have been to you my friend Raimundo. Oh this is Jill the new student and she is the dragon of light." Omi told everyone.

"Hi like the little monk said I am Jill." She said to all of us. Jill first looked at Kim and smiled. When she saw me, she seemed sad. Maybe because of the news I told to everyone. She looked at Clay and looked like she fell in love.

**Clay Pov**

I was sad when Rai told me what happened. When I saw Jill, I just could not take my eyes off her. It was like love at first sight. I was speechless as I just to speak.

I finally got my eyes off her and looked at Omi. You can't really see it but Omi has changed. I gave master Fung three Shen gong wu that was active near me.

The wu I found was a dragon eye it lets the user sense any and all movement around him or her and knows what it is. No matter if it is invisible. The next wu is called a ring gi it lets its user takes on two animal traits. The last one is snake whip it lets you control the whip any the users mind wants it to.

**Omi Pov**

I am glade my friends have returned. I have learned a lot about respect while they were gone. I hope they will for give me how rude I have been. I feel very sorry for Raimundo. He has lost both his parents and his sister to Wuya and Jack Spicer. I will get them back for messing with my friends.

"I wish to apologies to you my friends. I have been foolish and rude to you." I said to them as they all for gave me.

**Kimiko Pov**

After everything pasted by, I took Raimundo to my sleeping quarters. We hid there kissing and shared a moment of silence until master Fung found us kissing. He stared at us for a moment then he took off. I think he was startled to see me and Rai kissing.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I am so sorry to make this short but I am getting really close in this chapter going into the next. I promise the next one will be longer. R&R


	10. Ruby and Diamond

**Kosmic: **Ok my friends and reviewers I want you all to meet my muse I made. His name is Nova and is a silver half dragon who can shift to human to half dragon to dragon. He is a silver dragon.

**Nova: **-In Half Dragon form- Hello and Kosmic I will kill you later. It is nice to eat you all. I mean it's nice to meet you all. (Looks at reviewers and licks his lips)

**Kosmic: **Nova no eating the reviewers. They are the reason why you exist you know.

**Nova: **I am hungry though. I can't eat you and now I can't eat them. Ok yea Kosmic does not own XS even though we all wish we can own it.

**Ruby and Diamond**

**Omi Pov**

It was now morning and I always wakes up first. I got up and got in my robes for the day. The next person who was up is Clay. He always greeted me in the morning.

"Mornin partner." Clay said to me as I say my good morning to him. The next person up would Kimiko but I was wrong it was Jill. She was most dazzling in the morning. I felt my heart beat rush.

"Good morning Omi." She said to me as my heart rushed even faster.

"Go… good mor… morning Ji… Jill." I could not keep my words together. She walked to the kitchen as I watched her.

Kimiko came out of her room and she saw me looking at Jill funny. I turned and saw her smiling. I greeted her normally and smiled at her.

"Omi you like Jill a lot don't you? I see Clay look at her the same way." Kim said to me as my heart felt like breaking into a thousand pieces. I started looking sad.

"I still have a chance. I will get her to think the same way I do." I said and ran to the kitchen and saw her looking at Clay as Clay talked. I started to feel like I must get her attention.

"Good morning my two friends named Clay and Jill. How has your morning been so far?" I said as the looked at me.

"It's going swell Omi and how about you partner." Clay said to me first.

"It is going great Omi thank you for asking." Jill said as she saw me looking at Clay a bit jealous.

**Jill Pov**

I was started to understand why Omi was looking at me funny this morning. I believe he is in love with me. I need to tell the little guy I am in love with Clay before it's too late.

I was about to open my mouth as Raimundo and Kimiko walk in as they said their good morning.

"Good morning you guys." Kim said first and sat down with her PDA.

"Good morning everybody." Raimundo said with some type of prankster smile.

**Raimundo Pov**

I sat down with my grin and dropped the stink bomb I made. Once it hit the ground I jumped back with Kim as the others start smelling the horrid odor. I saw Clay glare at me as I ran off.

"That just wrong Raimundo." Clay said to me as he chased me around.

I looked back at him before I went around the corner. When Clay got to the corner, I threw a balloon full of ice sold water at him. He got even angrier and started to catch up to me.

"Clay you're getting faster but you will never get me." I went full sprint and left Clay in my dust.

**Omi Pov**

My self and Jill ran out of the kitchen for air. I saw Kim laughing at us. It was Raimundo who grabbed her and got out before the smell happened. Why did my friend Raimundo do that though? I thought we all made up already.

I looked at Jill as she looked at me. I just could not help but smile at her. Jill did not smile though she looked like something was bothering her.

"Omi I have something to tell you. I am in love with Clay." Jill said to me as I blankly stared at her.

Right then and there my heart shattered. A loud no went through my head. I felt weak in all my body parts. I felt all my energy disappear from my body. My body felt lifeless as I felt some strange energy in my body.

Jill ran off to look for Clay, and I saw my body glowed. I looked at Kim who watched Clay chase Raimundo.

**Dojo Pov**

Omi power of diamond just appeared that's three down one to go. I must tell Raimundo this and fast. I do not know why but Raimundo is the only person I can talk to about this. Maybe it's because the Silver Dragon Clan was the must reasonable of all of them.

I what for Clay to stop chasing Raimundo. Rai just kept running and dodges everything Clay pulled. If you think about it, Raimundo is training himself and Clay. Master Fung would like that a lot.

**Clay Pov**

I am so getting to get Raimundo if it is the last thing I do today. Raimundo just ran to a corner he is now trapped.

"Ok buddy you are the winner, now what do you want?" He said to me as I walked closer to him. I walked slowly to the corner with a smile.

"All I want to do is to beat you up a little. Now take that smile off your face now partner." I told him as he jumped up and wall jumped to get on top of the wall. I was amazed that Raimundo could do that.

"Clay just give up. Look I am sorry I just want to have fun." Raimundo told me as I just gave up like he said. All I wanted him to say was sorry and he did.

I walked up to Jill as Dojo went to talk to Raimundo. Who knows what Dojo wants with him? I looked at Jill as she looked at me.

"Clay I wanted to tell you I like you a lot." Jill said to me as my heart started to skip beats.

"You like me as you love me?" I said to her as she nodded yes to me as I hugged her.

I felt this strange feeling coming over me. I felt like the jewel of earth surrounded me. I felt like my body was given an extra boost of energy. _Is this the feeling of love? _I thought to my self as I kissed Jill on her lips.

**Dojo Pov**

I saw the glow of ruby surround Clay. I then looked up at Raimundo.

"Did you see that glow?" I asked him as he shook his head no.

"Well it looks like Omi and Clay just got their new powers." I said as Raimundo looks at me.

"Now what is going to happen?" He asked me as I do not know.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Bad Nova stop chasing my other muses. You can't eat my muse, me, and cartoonhottie200. I know you swallowed cartoonhottie200 so spit her out now.

**Nova: **(In big dragon form and spits out cartoonhottie200) I am hungry, can I eat dArkliTe-sPirit and ferret oh and DeafLizgon and Dario?

**Kosmic: **(Converting cartoonhottie200) No and stop looking at them drooling. Don't eat any of my friends or reviewers.

**Nova: **How about the one's who don't review?

**Kosmic: **Let me think about it. Please R&R and do not get eaten by Nova.


	11. The Heylin Warriors

**Kosmic: **I have been looking over all my work. I believe I am improving very nicely. I have noticed one thing though. All my chapters seem short I was going off of four page idea. I am going for at least for six now.

**Nova: **There is no way you can do six pages. Face it your lame, and you cannot write more then four pages.

**Kosmic: **Quiet you. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I will write more even if it kills me.

**The Heylin Warriors**

**Jack Pov**

"Wuya I have been thinking and I wanted to know something." I said to Wuya who was reading a book.

"What do you want to know?" She said to me as if she was angry with me.

"If there are the xiaolin warriors then shouldn't there be heylin warriors?" I said to her as she drops the book.

"I completely forgot about that. You are useful Jack." She said to me getting me a bit angry.

"Hay if it was not for me you still be in that puzzle box." I told her and she looked at me apologizing to me.

"Look Jack it might take some time to find the heylin warriors could you please get me a glass of that soda." She asked me as she sat down in a meditation state. I went to get her favored soda orange fanta.

I put it next to her as she still looked like she was in a trance. I just looked at Wuya because she is smart and beautiful. It was her idea to kill that Raimundo guy's family and leaving his sister to die slowly. She did pull it off without me though.

Of course Wuya would be the second girl I have fallen for. It was Ashley whom I fell in love with first. If I had to pick between the two I would go insane. Wuya's eyes shot open and she grinned evilly.

"Jack believe it or not you are a heylin warrior. Katnappe is another the other two you do not know. Jack you are the heylin tiger of metal. Katnappe is the heylin tiger of blood. We must find the other two and bring them here at once." Wuya spoke up making me happy that I am a heylin tiger.

"Do you want me to call up Katnappe and get her over?" I ask Wuya as she nodded yes to me. I dialed her number and she picked up.

"Meow Katnappe here." She said as a greeting.

"Katnappe I got news for you that you may like." I told her as I smiled evilly.

"What is the new Jack?" She asked like a cat. Like she always does.

"I talk to Wuya about heylin warriors and it turns out you and I are heylin warriors." I told her as she screamed.

"What heylin Warrior am I Jack?" She asked back quickly.

"You are the heylin tiger of blood and I am the heylin tiger of metal. Wuya wants you to come over here as we get the other two." I told her and she just hanged up.

"Wuya I believe she is coming. Do you want to get the other two now?" I asked her as she cast some type of spell and two people appeared.

"Where am I? I was about to put a load of beating on a kid." One of them spoke and looked around.

"Can't a girl ever get rest? Who am I going to burn know for this?" The other spoke as Wuya explained them what is going on.

The guys' name is Drake, and he is the heylin tiger of death. He is big as Clay but has dark-brown dread lock that has red eyes that you cannot see because of his sunglasses he always wear. He wears a long black trench coat with white strips, a shirt that's black with blood covers some areas, a black pants with some chain coming out, and steals toed boots that are black.

The girls' name is Eva, and she is the heylin tiger of flare. She is just as tall as I am and has green long hair that goes down to her shoulder and has dark blue eyes. She wears a white shirt with fire all over it with black word burn going across her shirt, and blood red loose pants, and black shoes.

"Nice to meet you two I am Jack Spicer." I told them as the Drake did not care but Eva looked at me.

"Spicer as in the Spicer Interprize?" Eva asked me as I signed.

"That would be my mom and dad. My self I am out to take the world." I told her and she smiled.

"Your family is very rich. I am glade to be working with someone rich." She said to me getting Drakes attention.

"Wait so you're filthy rich. Jack my friend do you think you can lend me some money." Drake asked as I handed him five hundred as he smiled.

"Ok I like this already. At first I did not like it but now I am getting money out of it I will stay." Drake said to make me happy but Wuya even happier. Katnappe appeared and say Eva putting her arm around me.

"Hands off my Jack." Katnaape said hissing and scared Eva off me.

"A bad kitty burn a kitty." Eva said about to use her new powers on Katnappe but I stopped her.

"Eva no she is on our side. Katnappe is the heylin warrior of blood." I told her and she calmed down. Wuya seemed pleased with all of us.

"I am very pleased to see all of you. All of you have your powers and abilities. Use them well and use the shen gong wu wisely." Wuya said to all of us. Katnappe looked at Eva angrily. I was starting to think she hates her. This was bad, and a team should work well together not fight with one another.

"I propose we all should get to know one another more. If we are a team we should get along and not fight with one another." I told them as Eva and Katnappe agreed but Drake did not. Wuya also notices what I noticed and was glade I said something.

"Ok I will start if that is ok. At a young age of six I discovered how fun fire was. I fell in love with fire. I burned everything. My family, dog, and friends all died because I burned them. I had a mother, father, and a younger brother. Of course they are all died now. Police are after me because I burn anything and everything." Eva told us as I was surprised how she was. Drake smiled and like what Eva did. Wuya laughed and was happy Eva was on our side.

"Ok I am next only because this is fun. At the age of seven I discovered death. Anything that can be used to kill I would use. I killed my parents and any thing I saw. I started up my own gang of people who I used to do my dirty work. I am an expert with guns and sharp objects. I am also wanted by the cops." Drake said then showed us his daggers and sword. He got a high five from Eva. I am surprised again he is evil. Katnappe looked pale and took a step back. Wuya like the way Drakes thinking of killing.

I explained what I do and Drake laughed at me and Eva just smiled. Katnappe also explained what she does and both Drake and Eva laughed at her. I did not like it that they laughed at her. Come on Katnappe could take them on and win. Wuya looked a bit concerned and walked off. I went over to her in concern.

"Wuya is something wrong?" I asked her as she just looked at me.

"I have something on my mind that's all. I have this feeling something is going to go wrong. I believe Drake and Eva are just going along to use you and take your money away." Wuya said to me as I am surprised she cared about me.

"It looks like you do care about me Wuya. I have never seen you like this before ever." I told her as she looked at me strangely.

"I care about you for three reasons. Reason one I found out that you are neglected by your parents. Reason two you have always listened to me and I like that." Wuya started to walk off and stopped.

"O and my third reason are because I love you." Wuya said and walked off. I am happy she loved me. The problem is Katnappe will hate that. Life is just completely crazy. I have comrades and I have a back up one if Raimundo comes to use.

**End**

**Nova: **I knew it you cannot do six pages. You suck as an author Kosmic. I should take over and eat everyone.

**Kosmic: **You are going to shut up now before I get rid of you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R and tell me what you think.

**Nova: **I will eat the reviewers. (Chases the reviewers and tries to eat them)


	12. The Big Battle

**Kosmic: **I have another new muse for everyone to love. Evila say hi to the nice people.

**Evila: **(glares evilly at the readers) Hi readers and I just want to say I am not a people person.

**Nova: **You can say that again. You are completely black liquid that can shape shift into any thing and you absorb people into you and take their powers away.

**Evila: **So what if I do. I just want to make some friends and hug them to death. I will even do the disclaimer for Kosmic. Kosmic does not own XS and never will with his pathetic powers.

**The Big Battle**

**Raimundo Pov**

"So what is the shen gong wu we are looking for Dojo?" I asked as he was already flying to the wu.

"Relic Ring it allows the user combine three wu together. It's a very powerful wu if you think about it." Dojo told all of us.

I have the sword of the storm, Kimiko has the Eye of Dashi, Clay has the Serpent's Tail, and Omi has the Orb of Tornami.

Dojo landed on a beach in Florida somewhere. We got there and found Jack Spicer with Katnappe and two other people. I was starring angrily at Jack and Wuya. Wuya saw me starring at her as she put on an evil smile. I would have run right at them if it wasn't for Clay holding me back. He knew I was about to go at them in a blood rage.

"Let's make this simple ok. We fight you now and whoever is the victor will stay." Jack said out loud and Wuya looked at him.

"What! Jack what are you planning by doing this?" Wuya yelled at him as he smirked.

"We're the haylin tigers aren't we. Let's test out what we can do in a real battle. We can find out our flaws and good points this way." Jack said to Wuya who just nodded.

"Fine we accept your challenge!" Omi shouted for all of us. It was good for me because I want a piece of Jack Spicer.

"I call dips on Jack Spicer guys." I told them as only Kim nodded.

"No can do partner. Knowing you, you will kill him. I do not think Master Fung would like that." Clay said as Omi agreed. This just angered me but I let it go and said "All right."

"Jack Spicer. I challenge you." Omi shouted and Jack agreed.

"Katnappe I challenge ya to battle." Clay said to Katnappe and she agreed.

"I got the new girl. Sorry that leaves you with the new guy Rai." Kim said as Eva just nodded. We all went into battle.

**Raimundo vs. Drake**

I ran up to him and attacked him with my fist. He dodged me and went to kick me in the stomach. I got hit and felt the impact he is strong. "Grave Zombie Death!" He shouted firing to dark energy balls. The hit me not that hard but I felt really weak like my life just dropped a lot.

I stopped and waited for him to attack this time. He ran up to attack me but I dodged his attack and hit him in the face. He took it like he has been doing this before. He punched me hard and sent me about five feet back.

I ran up at him and kicked him in the chest. He did not flinch. He just grabbed my foot and used me as a weapon on the ground. After a second I could not move. He was using some dark energy on me.

"Finish him off and kill him!" Wuya yelled out to the guy.

**Omi Vs Jack**

**Omi Pov**

Jack came out at me and yelled "Solid Steal Mental!" He had some metal armor on him and he tried to hit me but missed. I jumped and kicked him back in the head. He did not move what so ever.

He grabbed me and used me as a weapon to attack the sand. I got out of his grip and did a back flip before landing. I did not give up so I jumped up and tried to hit him with my feet and he just took it. I punched him as hard as I could.

My hand was hurting badly and he punched me sending me back. Spicer sure has gotten stronger and better but he cannot beat me. I ran up to him and halted right in front of him making a lot of sand hit him. He fell and was out.

I Heard Wuya shout something out and saw my friend Raimundo was in danger.

**Clay vs. Katnappe**

**Clay**

I would never hit a lady so I want hit her. I will use my lasso and the sand. Katnappe ran up toward me and shouted "Vessel Drain Blood!" She stuck at me, and I manage to dodge a bit. I felt where she struck me and there was blood. It was not even a hard attack and I am bleeding.

She ran back at me and shouted "Vessel Drain Blood!" This time I dodge it all together. I do not want to bleed. I just stood there thinking and it came to mind what I had to do.

"Earth!" I shouted sending a lot of sand at her. She was covered head to toe in sand and could not move. I beat her it was easy but I am bleeding.

I heard Wuya shout something and saw Raimundo in trouble.

**Kimiko vs. Eva**

**Kimiko Pov**

I ran up to her and she shouted "Bursting Heat Flare!" Some fire shot out at her hitting me hard. Normally heat or fire would not bother me but this was. I quickly rolled around and got up. "Bursting Heat Flare!" She shouted sending another shot and I dodged it. She kept doing this over and over.

I started to slide everywhere to making sand rase up and hit her. She stopped using her fire attack and started crying. The only thing it looked like she wanted to do was burn everything.

I heard Wuya shout and I turned and saw my Raimundo is in trouble.

"Let him go you are surrounded!" I shouted at him and he could only laugh.

"No way am I going to let go. I live on this. I kill for fun. Your friend is going to die and none of you can do a thing." He said and laughed at all of us.

He has dark energy on Raimundo and it was closing on him. We all ran at him to attack. It felt like I was going to lose Raimundo. My heart pounded rapidly and my heart was in a lot of pain.

"Heavens Strike Light!" Jill shouted and hit the guys back hard and he let go of Raimundo. Jill was not with us earlier. I saw the golden tiger claws on her hand. I ran up to Raimundo and he was ok.

"Thank you Jill for saving Rai." I said some what crying and she smiled and nodded.

"While I was here, I found the relic Ring for you guys." Jill said smiling and happy we were all safe.

Jill saw Clay bleeding and went to him to help him. It was just cute.

**End**

**Evila: **Nice work Kosmic very nice.

**Nova: **You are only saying that to make him happy so just shut it.

**Kosmic: **Nova just shut it ok so what if she is being nice. Who knows I might but her in a story. R&R and tell me what you think.


	13. New PlanCrush Love

**Kosmic: **Oh god I just thought something up to do with this chapter. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing.

**Nova: **I hate you so much you know that. I know what your thinking and I hate you. Kosmic does not own XS.

**New Plan/Crush Love**

**Jack Pov**

I has been a month now and Drake already took off. Katnappe has not run off she has stayed close to me. Eva has walked out but I do not think for good. Wuya is angry and has been throwing a fit.

"Wuya calm down it's not like the end of the world. We still have our wild card." I told her and she stopped ranting.

"I am sorry it is we had a great evil team. I think it is very close to the time to get Raimundo on our side." Wuya spoke up as Katnappe got up.

"Why do you want him on your side and how are you going to get him on our team?" Kat spoke up as Wuya laughed.

"We killed Raimundo's family and Wuya is going to bring them back to life if he decides to join. If he was on our side, we have a shield on the other xiaolin loser. They would never kill one of their own." I said as Wuya laughed evilly.

"Both of you have this all planned out well but if you did not know he has someone else that Kimiko girl. He is in love with her. As long as she is around there is no way he join will us." Kat said and Wuya stopped laughing.

"NO! Now we have to get rid of her!" Wuya shouted and becoming angry again as I got an idea.

"Wuya instead of killing Kimiko lets make Kimiko join us." I said evilly smiling.

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Wuya asked me as I grinned.

"Think of it she is in love with Raimundo and will do anything for him. We make her join us by saying if she joins we will bring Raimundo's family back alive. When she is on our side Raimundo, will try and get her back. We can threaten to kill Kimiko and he will join us. We get two xiaolin losers then one." I told Wuya as she grinned happily.

"Brilliant Jack just sheer brilliant. You deserve a kiss for that." Wuya said then ran up to Jack but Katnappe got in her way.

"No kissing Jack Wuya. He is mine got that witch." Katnappe said surprising me and Wuya.

"You love me Ashley?" I said as she blushed and turned red.

"What am I saying? I mean yes I do love you. There I said it happy?" Katnappe said looking a bit scarred.

"I don't know." I told her being a bit nervure.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked me and looking at me.

"Because I love him and already told him." Wuya spoke up as I took a couple steps back. This was going to turn into a big girl fight.

Katnappe got into fighting position and is hissing at Wuya. Wuya fires a small bolt of dark energy hitting Katnappe.

I jump in between them to stop them from fighting. They stopped and looked at me.

"Look were a team right? Then we should not fight and there is plenty of me for both of you to share. Right now we have to get Kimiko so let's do this. Lets plan everything out." I said to both of them and they both nodded.

"Sorry Jack my mistake completely." Kat said and looked down at the floor looking a shame.

"Jack your absolutely right. Let's make sure every thing is going to plan." Wuya said and walked over to my computer. Wuya has learned how to use the basics of the computer. I helped her out.

**Katnappe Pov**

_Ever sense Jack freed Wuya my Jack slipped away from my fingers. I am losing Jack to Wuya. I don't want to lose Jack. _I thought as tears came out of my eyes. I was with Jack first, and this is not fair.

Wuya took the man I loved. I walked out then ran off. My feelings have been ripped open. Wuya stole Jack from me.

"What the? What is with this glow on me?" I said to my self as I heard in my mind.

_Ashley I chose you as the half silver dragon. _Someone said in my mind then it vanished.

"What was that?" I asked my self then returned to Chase lair seeing Jack working over Wuya. It got me very angry.

"Do you know anything of the silver dragon?" I asked Wuya as she froze.

"Di… did you say silver dragon?" Wuya said to me as I nodded.

"I heard someone speak to me in my mind saying he chooses me as a half silver dragon." I said as Wuya backed off little then smiles.

"Wonderful we have a silver dragon on our side. A long time ago when Dashi and I fought one another, as a war between four dragon clans got into a war. I found out while in that box the war ended. The thing is no one not even me knew why they started fighting in the first place." Wuya said to me as I thought to my self for a sec.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Next chapter will have be on the history of the war and how it started.

**Nova: **I am also part of it. R&R and tell Kosmic what you think.


	14. The changes

**Kosmic: **Sorry everyone for not updating. I have been rping with someone over YIM and it's very hard to update and chat. Well he goes nothing.

**The changes**

**Kimiko Pov**

I was training with Raimundo in the courtyard. He throws a punch and I dodge it. I tried kicking him put he also dodge. I would never hurt Rai really hard and I know he would never hurt me really hard.

Omi, Clay, and Jill are training with the shen gong wu. I don't need to use the wu, but I want to practice using my own abilities. Rai is the doing the same thing. I know using. The shen gong wu would get me better in using them.

I battled with Rai for about an hour then we stopped and walked off. Omi and the others were still training so we ignored them. We sat down just outside the temple and enjoyed the view until Rai spoke up.

"Kim as long as I am here for you I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe." Rai told me as I just smiled then laid my head on his shoulder.

"Rai you do not have to but, thank you. I will also do the same thing for you. I will make sure I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy." I told him as he smiled and laid his head on my head.

What we saw is a perfect picture of our time. No, one not even Wuya or Jack can change the world. I am with the boy I love and nothing can take him away from me. We will protect this world and everything it stands for together forever.

"Kim I am going to get ready for dinners are you coming?" Rai said to me as I was smiling.

"Go ahead Rai I will meet up with you and the others." I told him as he kisses my head and gets up. I could not let my eyes off him. Raimundo is my love and I will do anything for him.

I waited for about five minutes then got up. I was about to walk back in the temple but I heard some nose near by. I ran to where I heard the noise and saw Jack and Wuya. I jumped back and got into my fighting stance.

"Just hold on right there Kimiko. We are not here to make any trouble." Jack said in a grin of a smile.

"Then what do you want Jack?" I asked him as he was still smiling.

"We just want to give you something to make Raimundo happy." Jack said to me smiling.

"Ha yea right. Raimundo is happy right now. He does not need anything." I said to him as he just smirked.

"Dear girl that's what you think. I have the power to bring his family alive." Wuya said to me as everything hit me.

_That's why Jack and Wuya killed Rai's family. To try to make him join them. _I thought to my self.

"No! I won't join you. Not in a million years will I join you." I told both of them as they laughed.

"You say Raimundo is happy. He is happy because of you Kimiko. If you really want him truly happy, you would want his family to be alive." Jack said as I was not sure of myself.

"If you want child, you can have time to think about. Come Jack lets return home." Wuya said and turn and both Wuya and Jack left.

I went in to get dinner with the others. I sat down next to Rai and ate. I was enjoying myself as the words Jack and Wuya said to me came to mind. I want Raimundo happy but I don't know if he really wants his parents back.

"Kim you okay? You look like something is troubling you." Rai said to me as I just looked at him.

"Rai if there was a way to bring, your parents alive would you be happy?" I asked him as his smile changed.

"Yea I would be happy but we all know that's not possible. Any way I have you and that's all I need." He said to me as my mind is now telling me to join Wuya and Jack.

I do not want to join them but I want Rai to be really happy. What am I supposed to do? I got up and walked to my sleeping quarters to think about what to do.

**Raimundo Pov**

After Kim told me about my family, I knew Jack and Wuya spoke to her. I got done eating and walked to my sleeping quarters. They are planning to drag Kimiko to them. They may use her to get me to join them.

I don't want them to do this. They are now pissing me off. I hate them so much for bringing Kimiko into this. I don't want to lose Kimiko what so ever. If I talk to her, it would only get worse.

Why are they doing this to me? What did I do to piss them off? It is not fair. I will get Wuya and jack for this even if it's the last thing for me to do.

I could just join them and make it where they can't do anything with Kimiko.

**Kimiko Pov**

I walked over to where I talked to Jack and Wuya. I waited for an hour until they appeared.

"You have to promise that you will have to bring them back to life." I told Wuya as she just smiled evilly.

"Of course I will child. All you have to say is your word that you will join use and place your hand on this book." Wuya told me as I did as she told me.

I put my hand on the book and it started to glow. "I give my word to join you." I said as I started to glow strangely. Wuya is laughing evilly and Jack just smiled his evil smile.

My body started to feel weird. My spine was crawling up and down. I started to feel spiders on my hair crawling around. My body was going hot and cold none stop. "What is going on?" I asked them.

"My dear you now belong to me. I know have complete say what you do." Wuya said as I just realized I was tricked. If she now has the power to make me do things, she does not have to bring Raimundo's family alive.

"You tricked me you hag. You are not even going to bring them alive are you?" I said to her as I hugged my body and fell to my knees.

"I did not trick you what so ever. I will bring then back but they will be zombies." Wuya said to me as I started to get angry.

You evil son of a bitch. Is what I wanted to say but I said something else? "Yes my master." Is what I said instead?

Wuya has me in her spell. I started to cry. Tears came out of my eyes. She does have me but I am still there inside. There is hope for me. I just hope Raimundo can safe me.

I walked with them and ended up at Jacks lair where I saw only Katnappe. _Where are the others?_ I thought to my self.

"You actually got Kimiko. So we will win. All you need is Raimundo on our side now." Katnappe said as Wuya and Jack nodded. They are going to use me to get Raimundo on their side. I started to cry even more.

Later it was only I and Katnappe. Wuya and Jack went off to get Raimundo to join them.

"To tell you Kimiko I don't like this plan of theirs." Kat said to me as I looked at here. She took out a strange necklace and put it around my neck.

"That should let you speak normally without being completely under Wuya spell." She said to me as I just smiled.

"Why are you doing this Katnappe?" I said to her as she sat down.

"I was here before Wuya and Jack all ways around her. I want Wuya out of the picture. I am going to help you and Raimundo if you two will help me get rid of Wuya." Kat said top me and I was surprised what she said.

"Okay so how am I to get this spell off me?" I asked as she smiled at me.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because it took many a hammers to brake that writers block. I am also starting a new story that is very interesting. R&R and tell me what you think.


	15. The Twists and the Turns

**Kosmic: **I have a lot of energy right now. I want to write so I will. I love you all and please enjoy this chapter. Oh yea and now and forward the rated T is up. So here are your warning people.

**The Twists and the Turns**

**Kimiko Pov**

It has been an hour sense I talk to Katnappe. She told me there is a relic that can take away any spell. I am so glad she is going to help me. I heard the door open and saw Raimundo run up to me.

"Kim are you okay? They didn't hurt. You did they?" He cried to me. I saw his nice green eyes. I wanted to speak my mind but couldn't.

"Raimundo I might as well tell you I put a spell on her. It is a powerful spell that lets me control her." Wuya said evilly as I so want to brake her mouth open. If only I had control right now.

"Where is Katnappe? I thought she would be here when we get back." Jack said as he and Wuya looked around really quickly. I saw Rai face, and he was angry and sad.

Wuya looked at me and smiled. "Kimiko tell me where did Katnappe go?" She asked me as I just looked at her.

"Katnappe left to find a relic to remove this spell." I said but I was actually saying no. I had no control and Wuya now knows what is going on.

"What! Why is she betraying us?" Wuya yelled in the air. I was hoping the spell won't make me say why.

"Because all she wants is Jack. She wants you out of the way." Darn this stupid spell. I saw Jack surprised and Wuya just ranted.

I saw Raimundo smile and look at me. "Kim we will be together I promise." Rai said as Katnappe walked in. Wuya looked at her and casted a small spell knocking her back. The relic fell to the ground and did not brake.

Wuya picked up the relic and broke it. "Katnappe you spoiled little brat. No one betrays me and gets away with it." Wuya said in a crackling voice.

No she broke my only chance to be freed. Katnappe looked at Wuya scarred. She started to run but Jack bots got in her way.

"Katnappe I am sorry but you did betray us. You betrayed me and I thought you loved me. For this I am sorry to say what I am about to say." Jack said as some tears escaped his eyes. Everyone knew what he was about to say and Katnappe looks very hurt.

"Jack bots kill Katnappe!" Jack cried out as hundreds came out to attack her. After about five minutes the fighting stupid and everyone one saw blood every where and Katnappe body not moving.

"Good job Jack. Now that's what I like to see." Wuya said hugging Jack as he cried.

"What is wrong Jack?" She asked him as Jack got out of Wuya's hug.

"I want to be alone. No one follow me. I have some trouble I want to deal with okay." Jack cried and ran off. Raimundo was crying and I was crying inside.

The day passed by normally for a few hours and Jack did not return. Wuya is now leaving to check on him. I never saw this side of Wuya. Raimundo got up and took something out of his pocket. It looked like a phone and he was dialing a number.

"It worked and that clone thing actually died." He said over it as Katnappe walked out of the closet. She has a vent cover by her side. My eyes widen when I saw her.

"Are you going to use the relic?" Katnappe asked looking at Raimundo.

"I don't know how to use it." Rai said taking something out of his pocket that looked like a dragon hugging a heart with a sword through it. He handed it to Katnappe.

"I will do it for you handsome." Katnappe said to make me a bit angry.

"I am Kimiko's not yours." Rai said as Katnappe places this symbol thing on my head.

I felt strange as my mind felt like it is going to brake. My body felt scaley and cold. I felt like a sharp object went into my heart. It all stopped after a moment as I could feel everything normally again. I was moving my arms.

"The spell is broken?" I said looking at my arms. My eyes widen as I smiled. I said that I have control again. The first thing I did was jump and hug Raimundo. He hugged me back and smiled. After a few minutes he frowned.

"Kim you have to go with Katnappe. I got to stay I am sorry." He told me as I broke the hug.

"Why do I have to go and you have to stay?" I asked him as he looked at the ground. I began to understand now why. He must have done something different to join Wuya. This made me angry.

"I understand Rai but please be careful." I said as he looked at me and nodded. I and Katnappe left through the vent.

**Raimundo Pov**

I am going to make Wuya life hell for what she did. She lied and stole Kimiko from me. For that she will pay for her life. I made my hand into a fist and looked around and smiled.

I started to smash up everything in Jack Spicer's lab. I broke his computer, Jack bots, and his transportation. Jack and Wuya ran in and saw me braking everything.

"Stop!" Jack yelled but I do not listen to him. I kept braining everything.

"Stop it right now!" Wuya shouted out loud as I did so. The rules Wuya made was to listen to her and do as she says. She already told me to never join back at the temple and do all her bedding.

I saw Jack look around as if something is missing. "Where is Kimiko?" He asked as I smiled and shrugged. Wuya look angry with me. I do as I please and think of every loophole.

It came to me as I thought what Wuya told me. She never said for how long I have to listen and do as she says. I could leave at any time. I am not though because I want to have fun and make their lives like hell.

**Kosmic: **Raimundo is evil isn't he. I bet no one saw that coming did ya. Well please read and Review and tell me what you think. I love you all.


	16. Everything Going Down Hill

**Kosmic: **Okay here is the deal everyone. I will be updating my stories on weekends. Reason the only true free time I really have. I will update as much as I can on weekends. It will take a miracle if I update on weekdays.

**Evila: **Congratulations Kosmic I heard you finally have people who care for you and almost act like you. What now make an army with them.

**Kosmic: **(Smiles deeply) Yes I will. Chaseforever, dArkliTe-sPirit, cartoonhottie200, and DeafLizgon join me and we will rule the world! I mean be great friends and do many things together.

**Hope: **Yea like they would believe that. (Roll eyes) Oh yea I did as I was told and stole someone for you. You wanted those pictures of distant6. The ones for you to black mail her.

**Kosmic: **With these I have power. I do not own XS if I did I would have already made Kimiko and Raimundo Kiss already.

**Everything Going Down Hill**

**Raimundo Pov**

It has been two days sense I could say joined Wuya. I have already put viruses in Jack computers, broke his Jack Bots, used his wu and destroyed things with them. It was fun, too much fun.

Right now I am relaxing listening to a mp3 player. I did not hear Jack and Wuya talking. Jack was more like a baby and a wimp then I thought. Wuya at first looked like she was in love with Jack but it has changed for some reason.

I saw Wuya leave and Jack looking at me with anger. I now thought I should have heard what they were talking about. I took off the headphones and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall by Jack.

Jack caught me off guard and punched my face several times. I pushed him off and did not fight back. An order from Wuya said to never attack her or Jack. If I attacked Jack it I would give away I am still good. Jack swung his foot and hit me really hard right at my nuts.

I fell to my knees holding them screaming in pain. Jack was laughing at this as Wuya came down hearing my pain.

"Jack how dare you attack Raimundo!" Wuya said in an angry voice. "Well you did say that you like that loser, more then me." Jack said defending himself.

"Jack you should know better then to attack him. Raimundo is part of my plans." Wuya said as I just looked her still in pain.

"Wuya I thought you love me. If you do show me you care and let me do what I want with him." Jack said calming himself down. "We need him at full strength Jack." Wuya said as the looked at each other.

_What is Wuya planning? _I thought to myself wondering what she is planning. I looked around and saw the monkey staff. I just got a good idea. I looked at Wuya and she was looking at me with her eyes.

"Raimundo I just notice something about you. Jack will you leave it is time to put are plans into action." Wuya said as Jack nodded with his evil grin. _Plan! What plan is this? _I thought because no one told me anything about a plan.

Jack left as Wuya walked up to me. "Up!" Wuya told me as I got up. "Follow!" Wuya said walking off so I did. Wuya took me to a strange temple I have never seen in a forest. This temple almost looked like the Xiaolin temple but darker.

Jack appeared with some Shen gong wu I never seen. Jack gave me two wu one known as Power Drainer that has the power to take-away energy or power from someone and the other I was holding is called Amplifier it has amplifies anyone power or energy. Jack was holding the Shen gong wu The Reversing Mirror and Wuya is holding the wu known as the Ring of Energy. The ring of energy gives the user unlimited amount of energy.

It hit me we were going to give Wuya all the energy she needs. The question is why now and why not just use Kimiko? I was about to run but Wuya stopped me.

"I know you have been faking from the beginning Raimundo. The only reason why I waited was because I wanted to make certain that you were a Silver Dragon. I need your energy and you will help or else I will kill Kimiko. I knew of your plan and it angered me once I found out." Wuya said as I looked at her angerly.

"Swear your loyalty to me and Kimiko will live. If you don't, you lose here like you lost your family." Wuya said now making me very angerly. "I Swear my loyalty to you Wuya." I said as I closed my eyes and cried.

"Good!" Wuya yelled as I felt my whole body feel frozen and I felt insects crawling up my back. My mind felt like it was being split in half. I would have fallen to my knees if my body did not feel like metal.

"Ring of Energy!" Wuya shouted the looked at me. "Amplifier Power Drainer!" I shouted and aimed at Wuya as Jack was behind her. "Reversing Mirror!" Jack yelled as Wuya was now gaining magic and energy. We kept this up for an hour as Wuya was now all powerful.

"My power and magic have been restored. Thank you Jack for all your help. We rule the world and no one and I mean no one can stop us." Wuya said lifting Jacks chin then kisses him on the lips.

_It was over the world is done for. Wuya has her powers back. _I thought to myself as I cried. I saw Dojo in the air flying and landing near by.

"You finally came and Kimiko you have lost Raimundo. I knew after awhile he was playing games. Now he is now under my control." Wuya said as Kimiko looked at me.

Kimiko looked into my eyes and I was looking at hers she knew it was true.

"Wuya we will defeat you and Jack like always!" Omi yelled and attacked Wuya. Wuya dodges Omi's attack and sent him flying into a cliff. It was Clays turn. He used the third arm sash but Wuya snapped her fingers making a force field appear around the sash and it stops.

Kimiko looked at me then at Wuya. "Wuya I will trade myself for Raimundo. Just let him go now, please!" Kimiko cried out at Wuya. "No!" Wuya yelled back and made her fly back.

Dojo changed to his huge form and picked all three of them up quickly. He flew off without me and I know why.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Not good not good for anyone. Please R&R and tell me what all of you think.


	17. It’s not the Same

**Kosmic: **Sorry for the lack of updating. The thing is I am not completely into typing. I am trying my best to get into it. Any way here you fuzzy people go. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown even though I wish I could.

**Evila: **Kill all humans!

**Kosmic: **How about no. I am human and the reviewers are too, I think.

**It's not the Same**

**Kimiko Pov**

We got back to the temple where master Fung was. "Young ones you must flee at once!" He yelled out to us. "Why master Fung?" Omi asked him.

"We have no time. Take the shen gong wu and flee at once!" He yelled back at us. We did as ordered. We gathered all the wu and Dojo flew off.

I looked back to see why he told us to flee. I saw Wuya and Jack Spicer there. They did not notice us but they did attack the temple. I could not see Rai anywhere. Dojo stopped in mid air and I looked forward and saw Raimundo. He was flying. I think.

"Rai!" I yelled as he looked at me with blank eyes. His green eyes I feel in love with were not there. "Dojo move quickly we do not want to fight Raimundo!" Omi shouted as Dojo did as he was told.

Rai was always on our tail. Dojo could not shack him. _Rai-Rai! _I heard a voice in my head that just said Rai-Rai why? I shook it off as Dojo flew into a forest to try to lose Raimundo.

After awhile, Dojo lost Rai. Raimundo flew up to the sky and looked down at the forest. Dojo quickly turned small and we all jumped off. We were now running. I could not get Raimundo off my mind. I tripped and the others did not notice.

Once I got to my feet I ran to catch up then notice I was lost. I sat down by a tree and hugged my legs. I was scarred of being alone. I started to cry softly. "Why can it not be the same? I just want Raimundo back and to be at the temple." I softly cried as I heard foot steps.

I was happy yet scarred. It could be the others or Rai. I stood up and got to fighting position. Rai stepped out and looked at me. "Kimiko help." He said softly and ran to attack me. I did not fight back. I blocked and dodged all his attacks. After awhile, I was almost tired out.

I looked at Rai as he was running at me. The only thing that was on my mind was him and myself. He punched me as I flew back a foot and hit a tree. _There is no happy ending, is there? _I thought to myself as I looked up at Rai.

_Rai-Rai don't! _I heard that voice again as Raimundo formed a sword of wind. "Rai don't please!" I shouted as he starting his swing at me. "Rai-Rai!" I yelled out as the wind sword stopped inches away of my face.

I saw tears in Raimundo's greens eyes. His green eyes not the blank ones. I notice he has his green eyes. "Jessie." Rai said to me as I hugged him. He hugged back as I now felt his tears. "Who is Jessie Rai?" I asked him as he broke the hug and sat next to me.

"Jessie is my little sister. I all ways hated it when she calls me Rai-Rai. I do not know where she came up with that." Rai told me as looked down at the ground. "I was hearing a voice in my head saying that. Sorry I wont call you that name any more." I told him as he looked at me. "Kim call me that name whenever you want. It helps me remember her." He told me as I smiled.

"Raimundo return to me at once!" We heard Wuya shouting. Raimundo started to get up. "Till we meet next time my love." He said as I grabbed his arm. "Rai don't leave me please. I tripped earlier, and the others did not notice. I am scarred alone. Please let me be with you." I cried out to him.

"Kim I can't let you. I don't want you to join Wuya." Rai told me as I started to cry. He saw me crying. "Please" I said softly. Rai helped me up and kissed me. "I can't let you and… Okay come on." He said as I hugged him as Wuya appeared in front of us.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Terrible shortness. Sorry for this chapter being so short. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	18. One Chance

**Kosmic: **(In the corner cowering)

**Evila: **Great I have to help Kosmic in this story a little. Hanbags I see you love Kosmic's work but you scared him. He is happy he has a fan like you but all of those reviews pop up and scarred him. Well on with the story.

**One Chance**

**Raimundo Pov**

"Wuya you must understand, Kimiko wants to join me. Kimiko will be on your side." I said to Wuya who simply smirked. "Well I could use her but no. Raimundo this is an order, kill her now!" She shouted as I start to lose control again. "Kim run." I said to Kim as she nodded and ran.

**Kimiko Pov**

_Damn you Wuya! You take Raimundo from me and now you… I hate you Wuya! _I thought as I ran with tears running down my face. "I will get you back Rai. I promise I will get you to return to me." I said as I ran.

I kept running until I tripped over a log. I got up as someone tugged me away. I was behind a tree now. I looked and saw no one. I know someone tugged me but who? Who just helped me?

At the corner of my eye I saw something shin. I ran in that direction and found a crystal in a tree. I took it out because it liked crystal. Once I looked the crystal over it started to glow. A second later I started to glow but why? I felt a strange power inside me.

**_Kimiko let me help you? _**I heard a voice in my head. "Who are you and how are you going to help me?" I said looking around. **_I am the crystal dragon name Sonya. I can help you bring your friend back to normal and defeat Wuya. _**The voice said as I cried a bit in joy. "Okay then please tell me what should I do?"

Later I was back at the temple. I have to find Master Fung. It was one of the things I have to do. After a bit of searching I found him.

"Kimiko why have you returned?" Master Fung said to me as I ran up to him. "Master do you have any scales from Dojo?" I asked him as I helped him up and he nodded to me. "If I may ask why young one?" He asked me as I followed him. "I found away to Rai back but I need a Chines dragon scale to do it." I said as he gave me a scale from Dojo.

I ran off before Master Fung could say anything else to me. I want to get this over with and get Rai back. That is the only thing that mattered to me. I then stopped and realized Rai has not caught up to me. I shrugged it off and kept running.

I got to a town in China that looks a bit reeked up. It was probably Wuya's doing. I walked around for a while. "KIMIKO!" I heard a shout and turned around and saw Omi running up to me. He was alone with no others. "Omi!" I shouted as he got up to me. "Omi where are the others?" I asked him as he looked up at me. "Wuya split all of us up. We must safe the others before anything happens to them." He said to me as I curled my lips up.

"Omi you will have to do that I can't" I told him as he looked at me. "Why?" He asked me as I turned around. "I found away to get Raimundo back. If I can get him back then we don't have to fight him. We would also have a better chance at getting Wuya back for what she has done." I said trying not to say the complete truth.

"I understand Kimiko, you do that while I find the others." Omi said then he ran off. I walked around until I found a hospital. _Perfect. _I thought and ran to it. There were many people there. I quickly got a shot and ran off.

Once I got away, I put Dojo scale in the shot. I heated it up and made the scale ash. I it put the shot on me and pulled blood out into the shot. I bandage up as my blood mix with Dojos scale. A moment later once I shook it up my blood turned blue. Now all I have to do is inject this into Rai.

Sonya told me that this should counter act anything that makes others obey someone by magic. Wuya has control of Raimundo through magic so this should bring Rai back to me.

Now all I have to do is find Raimundo. Where could he be though? I ran back to the temple thinking Rai would go back there to finish everything off or try to get back to me. I got there and saw no one there. Master Fung must have left with some of the monks.

"So you are here too?" I heard and turned around to see Raimundo. His eyes were normal so he is himself. "Rai inject this into you. It will brake Wuya control over you." I said as he looked at me. "So that is suppose to bring your dear friend back to you." I heard and looked up and saw Wuya and jack.

"Destroy that shot then her now!" Wuya shouted as I saw Raimundo's eye change. He ran at me to attack. _Look like I have to do it then. _I thought and dodged his first attack. He tried to punch me but I blocked and kicked his chest. Rai got pushed back and sent a powerful wind blast back at me. I was hit and flew and hit a wall. He ran up to me and tried to kick me. I ducked below his kick and punched up hitting his stomach.

Wuya started to laugh as I looked up at her with a glare. I got hit by Rai in the chest and fell back. I can't believe Wuya is enjoying this. Then it hit me she wants me to fight Rai. Rai came down at me with a kick. I dodged it by rolling out of the way.

Rai stunned himself because he came down hard and fast. _This is my chance to inject him. _I thought and ran up to him and was about to inject him.

A laser shot hit the shot and it splattered every where. Jack shot it to prevent me to bring Rai back. _I lost Raimundo, no. _I thought and dropped to my knees and cried quietly as Rai looked down at me.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Okay I feel a bit better. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	19. Help

**Kosmic: **I am back from vacation finally. I didn't have a really good time at all. I feel a lot better being back. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story.

**Help**

**Kimiko Pov**

I looked up at Raimundo with tears in my eyes. I looked into his green emerald eyes with tears coming out. "Rai I tried." I whispered as Raimundo formed a wind sword in his hand. "Finish her!" Wuya shouted as I closed my eyes waiting for my fate by Raimundo's hands.

I could feel the cold breeze of death touching me. I felt Raimundo slipping away as his heart was slowly still changing dark. A tear came to my eye filled with my love for Rai. "NO!" I heard Rai yell and opened my eyes to see he is being attacked by Clay and Omi. _They came right on time to safe me. _I thought not realizing I was not doing anything.

What could I really do anyway? I cannot stop crying. I know the only way to bring Rai back is gone. There is no hope left but to kill him. **_No there is another way Kimiko. _**I heard Sonya in my head. "Another way? What should I do Sonya?" I said quietly so no one could hear me. **_Give it time and it will appear Kimiko._**

**Raimundo Pov**

_Stop! Come on stop fighting your friends! Damn it, fight Wuya's control! _I thought as I dodge Omi attack and kick Clay leg. I looked around and saw Kimiko starring at me and crying. _Kimiko I am trying to fight back for you I am. _I thought as I kept fighting two of my good friends. I dodge Clay attack as Omi hit me hard in the head. I was knocked out by him.

**Raimundo Mind**

I was dark and quiet in my mind. "I need help, please. Somebody please help me." I said as I cried in my empty mind. "Rai Rai!" I heard in my mind echo everywhere. _"_Jessie!" I shouted in my mind and got no response. I felt tugging and it seemed as if I was being pulled fast. The darkness disappeared as it seemed as if I was home. "Rai Rai!" I heard and turned around and saw my little sister standing up looking at me.

"Jessie is that really you?" I said as she smiled. "Are you going to say don't call me that Rai Rai?" She said to me as I shook my head no. "No, as long as you are here Jessie." I said as she giggled and faded away. "Jessie!" I yelled out and feel to my knees. "What's is, going on here?" I said out loud.

"Raimundo!" I heard and looked up and saw my dad. "Dad is that really you?" I asked as he sat down next to me. "You have always been a pain to me you know that. All of those pranks and joke you pull out. Grow up already." He said as he faded away. "Okay I am now really confused here!" I shouted out.

"Raimundo are you all right my son?" I heard behind me and looked at my mom. "Mom?" I said as she looked at me. "I am so glade you have a girlfriend. You have grown so much in such a short time. You should be able to protect her at all times no matter what." My mom said then faded away. "Okay all of this must be in my head. They're always there no matter what. They're always with me by heart." I said as I got up.

"Wuya I will fight you to the end! You cannot keep me here forever! You may have killed my family but not their spirits! I… no we will beat you!" I shouted as I felt my mom, dad, and my little sister spirits get warm. I could feel my heart beat grow stronger. "We will beat you!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

**Out of Mind**

My eyes open fast as I got up and looked at my friend's fight Jack bots. "You're up finally, kill them!" Wuya shouted at me as my body acted to her command. I started to fight them and Kimiko again. _Fight it! _I thought and stopped in my tracks as I felt the darkness inside of me fade away from me. I smirked feeling free again. I couldn't let Wuya know right off so I have to fight my friends a bit longer.

Omi ran fast up to me with a punch as I dodge it easily. Clay right behind him came at me with a kick that I also dodged. Kimiko came up next threw a punch that I caught in my hand.

**Kimiko Pov**

I looked at Raimundo's eyes and saw his normal lovely eyes. I can tell he is back with us. I smiled as he throws a punch at me as I caught it. _Rai if you're free then why fi… _I thought as it hit me. "Omi Clay Wuya is our target not Rai!" I shouted as the nodded in agreement and ran after Wuya. I saw Rai smile his smile of trickery.

He went after Omi and attacked. Wuya dodged Clays attack as Rai landed next to her. "You think any of you can beat me!" She yelled and laughed her laugh. Rai turned and kicked Wuya in the back of the head. Wuya screamed in pain holding the back of her head.

"How did you break free!" Wuya shouted in pain. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I heard Rai say as he kicked Wuya who was already in pain. "Wuya!" I turned and saw Jack yelling.

Jack started to fly off, but I ran to him and kicked him in the jaw. Jack looked at me with watery eyes. "I am sorry, please don't hurt me!" Jack begged as he cried. "Why should I?" I said in an angry voice. "Please!" He kept begging to me. "You let Jack go and I will seal away Wuya." I turned around and saw Katnappe.

"How will you be able to do that?" Omi asked as Katnappe took out a puzzle box. "That box looks like the box Wuya came from." Jack said as I nodded to Katnappe. "NO!" Wuya shrieked as Katnappe open the box as Wuya was sucked into the box.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hit a hard road block on how to put Wuya back in the puzzle box, so if you don't like it sorry. Please read and review.


	20. Trust

**Kosmic: **So this story goes on. This story will end once the show ends. If no one noticed, I am some what following the show in away.

**Raimundo: **So this will go on forever.

**Kimiko: **Looks like it will.

**Kosmic: **Great you're both back to annoy me. Just don't ruin anything ok. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I will though with my army of Fan Fiction friends. Muahahahahahahaha.

**Trust**

**Raimundo Pov**

After about a month of rebuilding the temple Master Fung wanted to talk to all of us. "It is time for all of you to advance." Master Fung said to hold new sashes. The only problem I saw though, there is only three sashes, someone was not getting one. I could feel it was I that was not getting one. Master Fung went up to Omi and gave him one. He then gave one to Clay then Kimiko. "I am sorry Raimundo but you cannot have one just yet." Master Fung said to me, as I nodded and walked off to my room.

I picked up my ocarina that is on my bed. I started to play my ocarina. I played a soft quiet melody. Well I hope it was quiet enough, so no one could hear it. I stopped playing until I heard someone knocking on my door. "Rai it's I." It was Kimiko voice so let her in.

"Rai are you ok?" Kim asked me as I looked at her. "Yea I am ok." I said then walked over to my bed and sat down. "Rai I feel as if something is wrong with you. Please Rai you can talk to me." Kim said coming up to me. "I think Clay and Omi don't trust me." I said as I heard her giggle. "Yes they do, and they do trust you Rai." Kim said in a calm attitude. I got up and looked at her not sure if I wanted to believe Kim words are not. "Ok." I said as she hugs me.

Later after I talked a bit with Kim we went to eat. I sat down and began to eat. "I am so glade of our advancement. It seems only Raimundo is not as good as myself." Omi said before eating. I ignored him because if I said anything he would simply get even more annoying. After I got done eating, I was about to leave until Clay stopped me. "Hold on their partner. I think we should talk." Clay said as I ignored him and left.

I looked up in the sky to see rain clouds over head. "Perfect weather for how I feel." I said as I walked off to my room. _What is wrong with me? _I thought to myself. I laid down on my bed to think. "Maybe it's not them, but it's me. They trust me but I don't trust them." I said to myself and began to think.

**Omi Pov**

_What is his problem? _I thought because for a while Raimundo has been acting strange for a while now. "Kimiko Clay why is Raimundo acting so strange?" I asked them as Clay looked at me. "I don't know little partner." Clay said to me as I looked at Kimiko. "I think he might be thinking that we don't trust him. Think about it. He helped Wuya become all powerful. Rai might be thinking that we don't trust him because he helped Wuya." Kimiko said as I nodded a little. "That is the reason why I became an apprentice and he did not." I said as Kimiko hit me hard. "What was that for?" I asked Kimiko as she just left.

I looked at Clay and he looked a bit angry. "Omi little buddy you mean we became apprentices." Clay said as I nodded. "I am sorry we became apprentices." Clay nodded and got up and walked off.

**Kimiko Pov**

"I can't believe Omi! If Omi starts putting Raimundo down by this, I will keep hitting him." I said walking around a bit angry. It started to rain so I ran to my room. I dried myself off and got on my computer and saw some Email. I answered them quickly then began to listen to some music.

After about an hour I stopped listening to my music and went to Raimundo's room. I knocked on his door and I got no answer. I decided to open his door. I saw Raimundo asleep holding his teddy bear. I giggled and decided to pull my own little prank. I took Rai teddy bear and went back to my room with it. I looked at his teddy bear and hugged. "What is Rai's, is mine. Now where should I hide his teddy?" I said and looked around and put his teddy under my pillow.

I waited for a while until my door was slammed opened. "Where is Ninja Fred!" Rai shouted at me. "You named your teddy bear!" I yelled and feel back laughing. Rai started to search my room for his teddy. Once he got to my underwear drawer, I stopped him. "NO!" I shouted as he looked at me with a smirk. "I will give you back Ninja Fred." I said as I took him out and threw him at Raimundo. "Thanks." Rai said and sat on my bed.

**Chase Pov**

I was waiting on my throne for my lion I sent to pick up a box for me. Once my lion came back I took the box from her. I opened the box as Wuya flow out in her young form. "I am free again!" She yelled out and laughed out. "You may be free from your prison but not from me."

**Kosmic: **So much pain. Writers block hurts so much. Sorry for the long wait. Please read and review.


	21. Seven Powers

**Raimundo: **Hello everyone! Sorry Kosmic cannot be here at the moment. He is tied up in all his work.

**Kimiko: **(shift her eyes) Yea he is tied up in work all right. (Whistles)

**Raimundo: **So Kosmic put us in charge for a little while. So what changes should we make Kim?

**Kimiko: **Well there should be more action between us. Come on we are the stars of the fanfic.

**Raimundo: **I agree with you there Kimiko. Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown and will never own it in his whole life.

**Seven Powers**

A scroll rules open from inside an ancient library. The scroll was blank as golden words are being written.

_Diamond of the Water_

_Ruby of the Earth_

_Crystal of the Fire_

_Silver of the Wind_

_The four clans and the four elements. Awaken from the depths of this world, and they have been resin once again. They have protected the world from demons and beasts all alike. Again the world will have to face their mighty war. Someone or something has gotten to the elders of the clans. Soon the world will go into peril._

_I must call a pone the new fights. I must stop the war from happening again. I must call a pone the light of day, the dreams of the people, and the hope we all need. Light please hear my callings and shine on our answers. Dream come to everyone again who needs you and show everyone the light. Hope bring their dreams to become true. We need you please come to us._

The golden words end as dark words start appearing.

_The clans will begin the war once more. This time the war will end with one clan standing on the top. The people of this planet will suffer from this war. People both good and evil will die. There is no stopping this. Not even the seven powers can stop us._

_This world will be covered in darkness and chaos because of the war. No one will be spared by the war and by us. We hold all the cards as well as death. We will play all of our cards right and take this world. Even the great Dashi could not stop us._

The dark words stop as some gray words now appear.

_Why? Why now of time? _

The scroll closes as it gets wrapped up and becomes sealed. A figure picks up the sealed scroll and puts the scroll into his backpack. "So it starts now. Who are they and what was with those gray words?" The figure spoke as she or he walks off.

-------

Omi is practicing his mantis strike. Clay is carving wood. Kimiko is on her lap top typing. Rai is setting up a prank for anyone who falls for it. "Shen gong wu alert people" Dojo shouted as all the dragons rushed to him. "Wait two shen gong wu has been activated! No three! Ahhh four shen gong wu has been activated!" Dojo screamed out.

"Four shen gong wu wow!" Kim yelled as Dojo kept shaking like mad. "No more then four! Five, six, seven! Seven shen gong wu has been activated!" Dojo screamed as the xiaolin dragons jaws dropped. "We cannot be in seven different places Dojo! There are only five of us!" Omi yelled as master Fung walks up.

"I guess it is a good time to announce two new xiaolin dragons." Master Fung said as the xiaolin dragons but Omi looked exited. "How many xiaolin chosen ones are there!" Omi yelled feeling annoyed how many chosen one there are already.

"This is Six and Sixteen. Six is the xiaolin dragon of hope and Sixteen is the xiaolin dragon of dreams." Master Fung announced intruding two lovely girls. Six is the size of Omi and Sixteen is as tall as Raimundo.

**End of Chapter**

**Raimundo: **Well this chapter is short. Wow Kosmic is getting lazy.

**Kimiko: **(rushes to Rai) Rai Kosmic has gotten untied lets go quickly!

**Raimundo: **Right! Please read and review! (Runs off with Kimiko being chased down by Kosmic)


	22. The Seven Wu

**Kosmic: **(Finishes in tying Raimundo and Kimiko together) There now both of you can be together and not annoy me.

**Raimundo: **That is what you think.

**Kosmic: **(Puts cloth in Raimundo's and Kimiko's mouth) That should keep both of you quiet. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**The Seven Wu**

All the dragons plus the new dragons jump on Dojo quickly to get the wu. "Ok we can talk late but now we have to get these Shen gong wu first." Omi said as everyone nods to Omi. "The seven Shen gong wu that was activated is, Diamond Eye…" Kimiko said but Dojo cuts her off. "Diamond Eye I remember that Shen gong wu. It has the power to strengths all of your senses by five fold."

"As I was saying Ruby of Gaia…" Kimiko was about to continue but Dojo interrupted. "Ruby of Gaia is also a very strong Shen gong wu. It has the power to change the land scape to anything the user wants." Kim was getting a bit angry with Dojo.

"There is also the Silver Wings…" Again Dojo interrupts Kimiko. "Another strong Shen gong wu. It has the power to give silver wings to its user to fly and reflects attacks back." Kimiko starts to grin her teeth a little.

"Now the Crystal Heart…" Once more Dojo interrupts Kimiko. "Crystal Heart is also a very strong Shen gong wu. It has many powers. It can call any ghost from the dead, let someone live longer if someone has only been dead fewer then three days, and if combined with the heart of jong to summon a very powerful spirit." Kimiko kicked Dojos side.

"The Horn of Light…" Dojo interrupts Kim again. "Horn of Light is a very useful Shen gong wu. You can blow a powerful blinding light from it. The harder you blow in the Horn of Light the strong the beam of light will be." Kimiko dug her finger nails into Dojo.

"Lets try this again, Cane of Dreams…" Once more Dojo cuts in. "Cane of Dreams a very strong Shen gong wu. With that the user may bring forth any good dream or nightmare out to use. For example if you had a dream with a very strong dragon that dragon could come out and do damage. Very useful if you knew your enemies' nightmares if you know what I mean." This time Kimiko a bit of fire and burned Dojo a little. "Stop that Kimiko!" Dojo yelled in pain.

"Lastly there is the Last Hope." Kimiko said as Dojo took his turn to speak. "Last Hope is indeed a very powerful Shen gong wu. As the wu name it is a last resort Shen gong wu. Its effect can do anything to either save or destroy the world." The others looked at each other. "We must get that wu at all cost." Omi said as everyone nods in agreement.

"I will go after the Diamond Eye." Omi said as Dojo slowed down. "Here is your stop Omi. This is so odd." Dojo said as Omi jumps off. Dojo lifted off and flew.

"I might as well go for the Ruby of Gaia." Clay explained as Dojo landed. "Now this is very strange. Two in a row." Dojo said as Clay jumps off. Dojo lifted from the ground and flew off again.

"I should go after the Silver Wings." Raimundo said to the others as Dojo descends to the ground. "I will say it again what are the chance?" Dojo said as Rai jumps and Dojo goes to the sky again.

"This means I will go after the Crystal Heart." Kimiko states as Dojo lands again. "Here is your stop Kim. I wonder why everything is going in order?" Kim gets off Dojo then lifts off once more.

"So the Horn of Light is mine." Jill said as Dojo lands once more. "Ok Jill here is your stop. Ok, and this is just wrong, too many things in a row." Jill gets off as Dojo flies off.

"That leaves me and Sixteen." Six says as Dojo starts landing. "Believe it or not but this is both of your stops. I know both Last hope and Cane of Dreams are here. Dashi left both of them at the same place." Dojo said as both Six and Sixteen get off.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Finally! Ouch my hands hurt. Well please review ok.

**Raimundo: **(Behind Kosmic and free from his bond) WIND! (Grabs Kosmic and throws him at the wall) Get him!

**(To be continued)**


	23. Lets Go Xiaolin Showdown

**Kosmic: **(Grabs Rai and Kim and ties them up) (Grabs Roni and throws her back to dArkliTe-sPirit) Ok now that, that is settled lets get back to business. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Lets Go Xiaolin Showdown**

Omi is running around looking for the Diamond Eye. After awhile of searching he found the Diamond Eye on a rock. Omi reached out to grab it as Jack grabs it. "Omi I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! Your Orb of Tsunima for my Monkey Staff! The challenge is a race around this open field!" Jack Yelled out/

"I expect your Challenge Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled out. The area changed as rocks came up and made the racing path. "Lets go Gong Yi Tempi!" Both Jack and Omi yelled.

Omi jets off quickly once it started. Jack pushed a button and rocket jets came out. Jack went flies fast forward and quickly got in front of Omi. Omi jumped and landed on Jacks back. "Get off!" Jack yelled as Omi kicks off the rocket jets Jack used. Omi then jumped off Jack before Jack hit the ground. Omi won and had both the Monkey Staff and Diamond Eye.

Omi watches as Jack leaves. "I am victor!" Omi yelled and started off to the Temple.

Clay was looking by a lake for Ruby of Gaia. Clay found it in the water, but as he reaches for it another pair of hands grabs it as well. "Dragon of the Earth I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Tubbimura yelled at him.

"Fine then! My Third Arm Sash for your Two Ton Tunic! The game is first to the other side of the lake!" Clay yelled at Tubbimura. "I accept your challenge." Tubbimura said. The lake changed and grew bigger and longer. Big fish was added as an obstacle. "Gong Yi Tempi!" They both yelled and dove into the water.

Clay swam a bit slow because how big he was. Tubbimura swam slower because he was much bigger then Clay. A fish swam and knocked back both Clay and Tubbimura. Tubbimura flung and hit the side of the lake, but his belly absorbed the impact and sent him flying to the other side.

"Third Arm Sash!" Clay yelled out and grabbed a hold of Tubbimura. Tubbimura reached the other side with Clay holding on to him. The showdown ended with Tubbimura the winner. Clay threw his hat to the ground because of the lose.

Raimundo walked up to a mountain and looked around for the Silver Wings. He saw Wuya bending over to pick up the wu. Rai rushed and touched the wu. "Whoever set you free is an idiot! Well I am going to beat you. I challenge you Wuya to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Rai yelled making Wuya grins evilly. "Lets make this interesting and make it a Heylin Showdown." Wuya spoke to Raimundo.

"What is a Heylin showdown?" Rai asking Wuya as he glares at her. "It is like a Xiaolin Showdown but whoever loses gets trapped in an object of the users choice." Wuya said in an evil smile. "Why would I want to do that?" Rai said as Wuya kept looking at him. "Don't you want me sealed away or not?" Wuya explained to Raimundo.

_Yea I would love that a lot, but if I lose I get sealed away. I do not want to get sealed away, but I want Wuya to be sealed away. _Raimundo thought as he kept a glare at Wuya. "I guess you are scared. I believe you can't even beat me." Wuya said hitting Raimundo nerve.

"Fine I challenge you to a Heylin Showdown! My Sword of the Storm for… What do you have?" Rai asks Wuya who pulls out the reversing mirror. "My Sword of the Storm for your Reversing Mirror!" Rai yelled out.

"I accept your challenge the game is dodge the boulders and reach the top of this mountain." Wuya said as Raimundo agrees.

The mountain grows bigger and boulders started to come out of no where rolling down the mountain at both of them. "Gong Yi Tempi!" Both Wuya and Rai yelled.

"Reversing Mirror!" Wuya yelled and faced the Reversing Mirror in front of her. Each boulder that came at Wuya's was sent away from her. She decided to walk and take her time. "Sword of the Storm!" Rai yelled out sends a powerful wind in front of him to clear a path to run up.

Rai started to run to get the showdown over with. Wuya also started to run, determined to win this showdown. Both Raimundo and Wuya were neck and neck. The top of the mountain came closer to both of them. They both reached the end and the showdown ended.

Kimiko is searching for the Crystal Heart in a forest. She found it up in a tree. Kimiko climbed up the tree to grab it. She saw another pair of hands grab onto it as well. "Kimiko I challenge you a Xiaolin Showdown." Katnappe said putting a shock on Kimiko.

"Katnappe I thought we were friends?" Kimiko said as Katnappe looks at her. "I am with Jack do you really think I am going to be good." Ashley said to Kimiko making her uneasy.

"I accept your challenge. My Star of Hanabi for your Eye of Dashi! The challenge is a race. We jump from tree to tree until we reach the end of the forest. First person out wins!" Kimiko yelled and Katnappe agreed.

The trees grew bigger and wider making it harder yet easier for Kimiko and Katnappe. "Gong Yi Tempi!" They both yelled and started jumping tree to tree. Kimiko was more skilled and was in the lead. "Eye of Dashi!" Katnappe yelled and destroyed the next place Kimiko was going to land.

Kimiko grabbed a hold of the tree as Katnappe took the lead. "Two can play that game! Star Hanabi Fire!" Kimiko yelled and sent a couple of trees Katnappe was going to jump on, on fire. Kimiko started once more and got the lead and won.

Kimiko held all the Shen gong wu proudly in her hands. "Next time Kimiko I will win!" Katnappe yelled then ran off. "I hope Raimundo is doing all right." Kimiko said then started back to the temple.

Jill is walking through a small town. She found the Horn of Light on a table. It was for sale with a price she can pay. Jill paid for it and picks up the Horn of Light. "That was easy. Must be my lucky day?" Jill said then began to walk off unaware that she is being watched.

Dojo wrapped himself around Sixteens arm. "The Shen gong wu is in that direction." Dojo said pointed ahead of the two. Both Sixteen and Six ran in that direction. They saw the two wu but they were both with a boy.

The boy has white hair combed down his head. His eyes were crystal blue. He is wearing a blue shirt with white words written on it 'Spirited Away.' Blue jean pants and brown steal toed boats. He has a brown backpack on his back.

"I know you have come for these Shen gong wu. Please let me hold on to them for safe keeping. I will give them to you when the time is right." The boy said to Six and Sixteen. "Yea right!" Six yelled and got into fighting position. "Hand over the Wu and you won't get hurt!" Sixteen yelled at the boy.

"My name is Kry. Please I do not want to hurt you. I know a safe place for them. They are not safe with you." Kry said but both Six and Sixteen ignored his words and ran at him.

"Fine we will do it your way. I challenge both of you to a Xiaolin showdown. No wager but a game of hide and seek. If both of you can find me in ten minutes, you have both wu. If I win I get to take both Shen gong wu with me." Kry told to both girls as they nod.

The plains around them changed so there are hiding places to hide. A one minute count was active and both Six and Sixteen could not move nor see. Kry looked around and saw a perfect hiding spot.

Once both Six and Sixteen could see they split up to find Kry. After about, five minutes of searching Six sat down to think. _Where could he be hiding? I have searched every where and could not find him. _Six thought as she closes her eyes.

Sixteen was still moving looking for Kry. _I must find him! We must get Last Hope. I do not think he is our enemy but we need the Shen gong wu. _Sixteen thought as the showdown ends as Kry appears as the winner.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Brain hurts so much. Sorry I have not updated in a long time. I have been really busy making sure that someone will be happy when I rp with her so much and of work.

**Mea: **(Picks up some bear and drinks it) I maybe thirteen but I am not human.

**Kosmic: **(Sighs) Please Read and Review this chapter.


	24. Where and When

**Kosmic: **(Sorting through papers then rushes out of door with papers) So much work! (Goes to work and realizes he has papers with him) AAHHHH! (Gets home from work still tired and sees somebody on) I wish not to rp. (stealth modes person) (Gets onto story and tries to type)

**Mea: **OOU I cannot believe it. He works, tries to do stories, tries to hang out with his internet friends and real friends, and he makes time doing more work he has to do on his computer.

**Evila: **Sorry everyone but Kosmic is trying his very best getting his stories up. He is trying his best to balance it into his life. Mea you missed something but I am not going to say a word.

**Where and When**

"Who are you really and why fight for the who?" Sixteen said to Kry who seems to be ignoring Sixteen and reading a book.

"Like I said, I am Kry. I am neither Xiaolin nor Heylin. I am someone who has witness a war long ago. Four clans who have different powers and abilities were once at war. Clan of the Sky, Clan of Giai, Clan of Flare, and Clan of the Sea fought in the war. These clans stop fighting one another and made piece. No one knew how the war started but they ended the war with help from the three great beasts. Dreamer the horned lion, Shining Light the white falcon, and the Souls Hope the spirit of the tiger help ended it without being seen nor heard." Kry spoke and closed the book he was reading.

"You won far and square come on girls lets get back to the temple." Dojo said as he grew larger. Both Six and Sixteen jumped on Dojo as Kry vanishes in the wind.

Dojo took off back to the temple as Kry words went through his mind. _So this Kry fellow spoke of great war Dashi and I knew of. _Dojo thought fly as he closed his eyes. _Crystal has the element of fire. So when Kry said Flare he meant Crystal. Why didn't he say the Crystal clan?_ Dojo thought5 as he came closer to the temple where the others were already are.

Six jumped off followed by Sixteen. Sixteen saw Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Jill. "Where is Raimundo?" Sixteen asked as Omi looks at her. "He has not returned and we are a bit worried. Raimundo is usually the first one back" Omi said as Kimiko closes her eyes.

"I hope is ok. I do not want to lose him again." Kimiko said as someone began to laugh. Everyone turned to see Wuya laughing with some sort of medallion. "Who set you free witch!" Kimiko laughed then notice the medallion she is wearing is Raimundo's.

"Raimundo is gone for ever! I could give him back for a price. " Wuya said then began to laugh some more as she vanishes.

Kimiko made her hand into a fist as a couple tears escape her eyes. "That witch has Raimundo. AGAIN!" Kimiko yelled as her hand went into flames. "That damn witch!" Kimiko smashes her fist on the ground making a pillar of fire.

Everyone took a step away from Kimiko as Kim started to cry with rage building up inside her. Sixteen looked at Six who was in couplet fear. "Six come on lets get fit for our room ok." Sixteen said as Six nods and runs for her room.

In a house on top of a some what windy cliff over the sea that is close by a volcano. Kry stood there looking out over the sea as he opens a book. "So the heylin side has grown stronger. The war will no doubt start again thanks to Chase Young. Damn you Chase why would you start it up." Kry said and put his book down.

Cry looked up at the sky. "As long as gates stay, closed Chase can't do a thing, but he does not have to lift a finger. Only those from the clans can open the gates to the other world. Chase what are you planning?" Kry said as he heard the volcano near by erupts making the blue sky darken.

**Kosmic: **(puts everything down) I am so sorry leaving this story short. (Sighs) I know people will read and choose not to review. Please I beg review. I do not care about flames. I laugh at flames. I need reviews to see that you are reading. If I do not get reviews, I will lose interest in typing stories.


	25. The End

**Kosmic: **It is the week end so I will update. I am very sorry for not updating this story. I am not sure if anyone has seen Chrono Crusade, but I have yesterday. It had a very sad ending and my mind has been on a whole new story idea.

**The End**

It had been years sense Kry had joined with the Xiaolin dragons to battle the heylin forces. Six and Sixteen have moved onto a happier place. Kimiko being as strong as she can and still waiting to get Raimundo back from Wuya.

As for Clay and Omi who have been separated from the others to gain more allies to do battle with them.

Kry looked up at the dark black sky as if he was waiting for something to happen. He saw a little bit of a green appear then vanished.

"So the time for the world to end is near. Kimiko if we don't do anything soon, we will lose for sure." Kry told Kimiko who only had one person in her mind. Kry sighs knowing what Kimiko is thinking.

"I am sorry Kimiko but you should let it go. What is more important to you? Is the world with a billion people important or is Raimundo more important? We need to save the world before we save Raimundo." Kry said calmly as Kimiko slowly grew angry with Kry.

"Fine then lets go straight to Chase and fight him then Kry! Lets take him down once and for all! You show great power but you don't even want to use it! Use it now and lets beat Chase so I can get Raimundo back ok!" Kimiko yelled out then ran off at Chases Palace.

Kry didn't like the plan but there was no other choice in mind. Kry ran with Kimiko to do battle Chase Young. Kimiko reached the gates to Chases palace first and took out the guards with her fire.

Kry reached Kimiko before she could open the gates. With Kry Kimiko opened the gates and ran in. They both took down all of Chase Young's men as they both reached Wuya.

"Wuya is mine Kry! You go after Chase I will handle her!" Kimiko yelled as she formed a fist of fire. Kry ran off letting Kimiko to deal with Wuya who just smiles.

"Does poor Kimiko want her darling Raimundo back? Well too bad little girl. Raimundo will soon belong to me and no one else." Wuya said the let out a loud laugh as Kimiko punches her in the gut.

Wuya threw some energy balls at Kimiko who dodges them easily. Kimiko slams both of her hands to the ground make two Chines fire dragon comes out of the ground. Wuya eyes bugs out in fear.

"How did you get so much power!" Wuya yelled out as the two dragons hit Wuya in the stomach and legs.

"Give me Raimundo back or die!" Kimiko yells out as she makes two more fire dragons. Wuya grabbed the necklace Raimundo was in and freed him.

The two fire dragons went at Wuya burning her. Wuya yells out in pain for a while before dieing.

Kimiko runs over to Raimundo and hugs him.

"Rai I missed you so much! Please I beg of you don't leave me ever again, please!" Kimiko cries out as Raimundo does not respond.

Kimiko looks at Raimundo seeing blank eyes. Kimiko shook Rai hoping this was nothing. Kimiko cried even harder then before.

"NO!" Kimiko cries out loudly as she tightly hugs Raimundo. "Rai come back to me please. Rai please I need you please."

Kry reaches Chase Young's thrown room seeing it was empty but for two hanging dead bodies. He looked away from the two bodies. One of them is small and the other being big.

"Do you like my decoration's Kry? Thanks to you the four dragon clans will battle each other again. Don't worry about Kimiko she has finally cracked. She has gone insane thinking that Rai is alive in her arms. Rai is now an empty vessel with no soul." Chase said as he came out of the shadow.

"So the war has begun once more. You have won Chase Young but the war will end now." Kry said as he held up The Last Hope. "Last Hope!" Kry yelled out but nothing happened.

Chase laughed out loud before a light came down and crashed into Kry. _Make your hope be strong and it will happen. Your hope must be strong enough for me to make it happen._ A voice said to Kry as he thought hard as he closes his eyes.

**End of Story**

**Kosmic: **I am leaving this story as is. It has an opening ending if anyone chooses to do anything they want with it. Make a one-shot or a story of your own off of this. One hope can change anything. You could have it where Krys hope reverses time or have it as Chase wins. It is up to you.


End file.
